The Student Council's Secret (Chanbaek)
by byun to park
Summary: "A-apakah kau yakin.. tidak akan ada yang melihat kita disini?" "Ya, aku yakin, ini kelas P.E sekarang dan para guru tidak ada." "B-bagaimana jika seseorang lewat dan-" "tidak ada siapapun di jam ini, percayalah" "O-okay.." "Nah, buka baju mu sekarang, Baekhyun,". Chanbaek. Hunhan. Kaisoo. Yaoi.
1. Baca dulu yorobun

**The Student Council's Secret [Rahasia Dewan Mahasiswa] – Chanbaek story**

 _this story belongs to real_chanbaek ParkBaekkie_

This story contains sexual contents, so if you are uncomfortable with it, might as well don't read. BUT IF YOU WANT CHANBAEK SMUT MUCH, PLEASE READ THIS STORY. EXPECT MORE PORN, HOT SCENES, FUCKING, SEX, DOMINANT CHANYEOL AND SUBMISSIVE BAEKHYUN, and of course FLUFF!

.

.

.

.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **"** **A-apakah kamu yakin.. tidak akan ada yang melihat kita disini?"**

 **"Ya, aku yakin, ini kelas P.E sekarang dan para guru tidak ada."**

 **"** **B-bagaimana jika seseorang lewat dan-"**

 **"** **tidak ada siapapun di jam ini, percayalah"**

 **"** **O-okay.."**

 **"** **Nah, buka baju mu sekarang, Baekhyun,"** si ketua berkata dengan lembut, matanya bersinar penuh nafsu saat ia membelai pipi Baekhyun yang halus. **"Dan percayalah padaku."**

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara, dengan patuh membuka kancing seragamnya, jari-jarinya gemetar. **"Okay."**

 **"Sangat bagus."**

Chanyeol melihat saat Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya di depannya, perlahan dan gugup. Dia menjilati bibirnya, jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas meja panjang saat dia menatap kulit susu Baekhyun, secara mental melahapnya.

 **"** **Sekarang, celananya."**

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, jari nya ia gerakkan menuju celananya, melepaskan kancing dan membuka resleting dan menunjukkan boxer biru-navy nya. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri ruas kaki ramping Baekhyun saat lelaki itu membuang celananya ke lantai, berdiri di depan Chanyeol hampir telanjang kecuali dari pakaian terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. **"Bagus."**

 **"** **Apa yang harus aku.. lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol-sunbae?"**

 **"** **Berbalik sembari melepaskan boxer mu"**

Baekhyun menuruti, memunggungi Chanyeol saat ia membungkuk, pantatnya terbuka di udara agar Chanyeol bisa melihat saat dia melepaskan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dengan intens, matanya terfokus pada bentuk lubang Baekhyun di hadapannya, mulus dan segar, dan yang pastinya seksi.

 **"Sekarang, berbaliklah,"** perintah Chanyeol. Dia berdiri dari kursi putar dan berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari dia.

Baekhyun mengikuti saat dia berbalik, kepalanya tertunduk rendah, menampakkan diri ke tanah. Dia bisa merasakan getaran menggigil di tulang belakangnya saat dia merasakan ciuman ringan di lehernya yang sensitif. Dia menutup matanya, tangannya mengepal di sisinya

 **"Apakah kau.."** Chanyeol bernapas di telinga Baekhyun, napasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit Baekhyun. **"..ingin bercinta dengan sunbae sekarang?"**

 **"Y-ya,"** jawab Baekhyun, hampir putus asa, suaranya memohon, dia bisa merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba mengeras. **"Please, Chanyeol-sunbae"**

 **"Dan apa yang aku katakan, kau akan berjanji jika saya meniduri-mu?"**

 **"I-ini rahasia kita.."** kata Baekhyun, menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah saat kuku Chanyeol dengan ringan menggores celah kemaluannya, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

 **"Apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."**

 **"** **Ini rahasia kita,"** Baekhyun berkata lagi, lebih keras. **"Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui."**

 **"** **Bagus,"** Chanyeol berkata tersenyum berkedip pada Baekhyun **"Sangat bagus."**

.

.

.

To Be Continued

bct : ini cerita terjemahan yaa:)) maaf bahasaku kurang, aku suka aja cerita ini maka nya aku terjemahin cerita nya, biar yang lain juga baca he he


	3. Introducing the members

~The Student Council's Secret | Chanbaek ~

.

.

 **"** **Hei, selamat,"** ucap Luhan, Sekretaris Dewan Mahasiswa yang baru terpilih dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun. **"Kau Wakil Ketua."**

 **"** **Terima kasih,"** jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu. **"Aku akan bekerja keras dan melakukan yang terbaik karena aku baru disini."**

Luhan tertawa, dan Baekhyun menganggap pria itu ramah berdasarkan penampilannya yang cerah, belum lagi dia juga tampan sepertinya dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim dari surga. **"Aku Luhan,"** kata Luhan, masih tersenyum. **"Aku Sekretarisnya."**

 **"** **Dan aku Baekhyun,"** ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk **"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-sunbae"**

 **"** **Ya, aku sudah mengenalmu, kamu cukup populer dengan** ** _yeoja_** **.. dan beberapa** ** _namja_** **, menurutku,"** kata Luhan **"Kau juga imut."**

 **"** **Ah, aku tidak.."** Baekhyun bergumam dengan samar di pipinya. **"Terima kasih."**

 **"** **Ikut denganku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada anggota lainnya."** Baekhyun terkejut dengan tangan Luhan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, karena teman-teman nya dulu tidak ramah dan tidak seperti di Seoul kini. Tapi Baekhyun berpikir, dia akan terbiasa dengan hal itu, perjalanan nya masih panjang.

 **"** **Ini adalah orang yang paling tampan dan terpanas yang aku kenal,"** kata Luhan sambil menepuk pundak pria jangkung dengan kulit kecoklatan, lebih tinggi daripada dia dan Luhan, pikir Baekhyun.

 **"** **Dia Kim Jongin, Dewa Kulit Gelap. dia Auditor."**

 **"Hey !"** teriak Jongin, membuang tangan Luhan dari bahunya. **"Aku bukan Dewa Kulit Gelap, Akulah Dewa Bergairah!"**

 **"Terserah,"** gumam Luhan dengan memutarkan matanya.

 **"Ah, Byun Baekhyun, kan?"** Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun. **"Kau seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua sepertiku?"**

 **"Ya,"** balas Baekhyun, menyembunyikan pipi-nya yang memerah, karena sungguh, ini Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin yang tampan, dan Kim Jongin adalah orang yang Baekhyun sukai sejak dia masuk sekolah ini. **"Kita di kelas yang sama, di Matematika.."**

 **"Oh, aku ingat,"** kata Jongin sambil mengangguk. **"Senang bertemu denganmu, akhirnya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapa murid transfer itu di kelas Matematika-ku dan, ya, ternyata kau, jadi, semoga kita bisa berteman."**

 **"Tentu saja,"** Baekhyun bergumam, masih linglung di depan pria tampan di hadapannya. Lamunannya terputus saat Luhan berdeham, mencengkeram tangannya erat dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Jongin.

 **"Baiklah, cukup itu,"** kata Luhan, matanya tiba-tiba dingin menoleh ke arah Jongin, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa artinya. Jongin tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya nyengir pada Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia membelakangi dia.

 **"Jangan pedulikan itu,"** Luhan berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun. Senyumnya kembali lagi saat ia menarik Baekhyun lagi di sisi lain ruang dewan siswa.

Tangan nya masih dalam cengkeraman lengan Luhan, Baekhyun diseret ke Perpustakaan mini di ruang dewan mahasiswa, tempat dua orang duduk dengan buku di tangan mereka. Luhan memanggil mereka, membuat kedua lelaki itu menatap mereka dengan penuh minat.

 **"Hei guys, aku ingin kalian bertemu, Baekhyun,"** kata Luhan dengan suara serak. Yang lebih tinggi dari mereka tersenyum pada Baekhyun sementara yang lebih pendek dari keduanya hanya menatap kosong padanya, matanya yang lebar bertanya.

 **"A-aku Baekhyun,"** kata Baekhyun sebelum membungkuk. **"Aku adalah Wakil Presiden,** ** _please take care of me._** **"**

 **"Apakah ini dia?"** Yang lebih tinggi bertanya kepada Luhan, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suaranya yang berat. Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum lagi. mata Baekhyun bergerak dengan rasa ingin tahu antara Luhan dan pria jangkung.

 **"Hai,"** kata orang yang lebih tinggi, berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri di samping Luhan. **"Aku adalah Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa. Namaku Park Chanyeol. "**

Baekhyun mengangguk, menjabat tangan yang _terulur_ di depannya. Dia sudah mengenal Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah sunbae-nya seperti Luhan. Tidak ada satu siswa pun yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol di sekolah ini karena dia sangat populer. Selain penampilannya yang tampan dan nilai yang luar biasa, dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang baik berdasarkan apa yang Baekhyun dengar dari teman sekelasnya, dan itu terbukti benar. Chanyeol baik dan pemimpin yang peduli, sekaligus sebagai model pelajar, oleh karena itu Baekhyun sangat menghormatinya.

 **"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-sunbae,"** Baekhyun berkata, tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. _**"Please take care of me."**_

 **"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya,"** jawab Chanyeol, tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun. **"Kau adalah Wakil Ketua-ku, bukan?"**

 **"B-benar,"** kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kembali pada Ketua, kegugupannya sekarang hilang. Luhan menepuk punggungnya dengan enteng dan Baekhyun merasa sekarang disambut.

 **"Orang itu di sana,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang menatap tanpa emosi ke arah mereka.

 **"Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, dia Bendahara. Jangan pedulikan dia, dia hanya malu. "**

 **"Tapi ku pikir, kalian berdua akan berteman baik,"** kata Luhan sambil menyeringai. **"Benar, Kyungsoo?"**

 **"Terserah,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya, dan Baekhyun berpikir, dia terlihat sangat imut. Dia imut, jujur saja, dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan matanya yang besar. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya sehingga Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **"Jangan takut, dia tidak makan manusia,"** bisikan dari belakang berkata, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dia memalingkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat dua _namja_ berdiri di belakangnya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

 **"Kau membuatnya takut,"** kata Luhan, mengakui kehadiran pendatang baru tersebut. **"Paling tidak, kenalkan dirimu dulu."**

 **"Baiklah, Kau bersikap bossy lagi,"** kata pendatang baru itu sambil memutar matanya. Dia berpaling ke Baekhyun dan menunjukan senyum nakal, bibirnya melengkung tajam di sampingnya. **"Aku Kim Jongdae, aku Manajer Bisnis. Kau Baekhyun, kan? "**

 **"Ya, Aku Baekhyun,"** kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan. **"Aku adalah Wakil Ketua. Kita teman sekelas di Matematika, sama seperti Jongin. "**

 **"Ya! ya! Aku tahu, Kau adalah penerima transfer! "** Kata Jongdae. **"Senang bertemu denganmu."**

 **"Dia orang itu, aku katakan,"** anak laki-laki dengan pipi gemuk di samping Jongdae berkata, membalas senyuman Jongdae. **"Aku Kim Minseok, omong-omong, aku Petugas Perdamaian."**

 **"Dia sahabatku,"** kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Minseok. **"aku tidak tahu kenapa."**

 **"Yah, aku tidak mengenalmu, siapa kau?"** Minseok berbicara kembali, mengangkat alisnya dengan ceria. Baekhyun terkekeh, melihat mereka bertengkar di depannya.

 **"Akulah anak yang menyelamatkan hidupmu dari tersedak roti kukus tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"** kata Luhan, tangannya menutupi pinggulnya. **"Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengenalku. Aku benar-benar sakit. "**

 **"Aku lapar, bisa makan sekarang?"** Kata Minseok, menarik tangan Jongdae setelah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Baekhyun mencatat bagaimana Minseok memegang tangan Manajer Bisnis itu erat-erat. Jongdae hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Minseok menyeretnya bebas ke luar ruangan.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya kasar jadi dia hanya menutup mulutnya.

 **"Sungguh sahabat baik yang tidak tahu berterima kasih,"** gumam Luhan, melotot pada dua orang yang keluar dari ruangan. **"Memilih pria itu di atasku. Aku benci dia."**

 **"Hah?"** Tanya Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya yang terakhir. Luhan menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

 **"Lupakan,"** jawab Luhan. Dia melihat jam tangannya. **"Hei, apakah kau mau makan siang bersama?"**

Baekhyun ingin menolak karena nampaknya agak canggung jika hanya berdua. Tapi, sekali lagi, kasar menolak sunbae jadi dia mengangguk. **"Ya.** "

Luhan memegang pergelangan tangannya lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu murid di dalam ruangan menatapnya dengan serius, atau hanya menatapnya dengan sederhana. Melainkan, dia menunduk, melihat ke lantai entah mengapa dia merindukan tatapan semangat sang Ketua saat menatapnya.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, melihat Sekretaris dan Wakil Ketua lewat di depannya dan sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan, Jongin menghalangi mereka.

 **"Bisakah aku ikut denganmu?"** Tanya Jongin, menatap lurus ke arah Luhan seolah dia hanya berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, tersipu saat melihat Jongin satu sentimeter darinya.

 **"Jika Baekhyun mengijinkan maka kau bisa ikut dengan kami,"** kata Luhan, nada suaranya menantang. Dia berpaling kepada Baekhyun **"Apakah kau ingin Jongin ikut bersama kita?"**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,"** Baekhyun bergumam. **"Aku tidak keberatan."**

Jongin tersenyum dan Luhan memutar matanya. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama, Baekhyun di tengah Luhan dan Jongin. Baekhyun menunduk lagi sementara Jongin dan Luhan bertukar tatapan yang memanas.

 _ **"Fuck,"**_ suara nafas berbisik, membuat Baekhyun kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya di sekitar ruang kosong. masih kosong, tidak ada orang di sekitar.

Mendengus, Baekhyun kembali bekerja, mengetikkan sebuah program dokumen yang ditugaskan Ketua kepadanya sore ini. Ini pukul tujuh malam, dan sebagai anggota dewan yang baru, dia perlu bekerja keras. Dia mengayunkan lengannya ke atas dan dia mendengar suara itu lagi.

 _ **"Fuck, ah, fuck,"**_ suara itu lagi, lebih jelas dari sebelumnya dan Baekhyun sadar itu kata umpatan. Dia meneguk ludah nya dengan gugup, meletakkan laptop di sampingnya dan menutupnya dan menunggu.

 _ **"Yes, fuck, ahh, faster babe,"**_ Baekhyun mendengar suara itu berkata bersamaan dengan napas terengah-engah yang berasal dari ruang konferensi. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya, ia memegang pegangan sofa dengan tangan.

Berpikir untuk keluar dari sini karena Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi di dalam ruang konferensi, dia dengan cepat berdiri, menguatkan laptopnya ke dadanya. Tapi dia sudah terlambat, karena pintu konferensi telah dibuka. Baekhyun bersembunyi dengan cepat di balik sofa besar itu, lututnya menempel di dadanya bersamaan dengan laptopnya yang berada di antara keduanya.

 **"Dimana celanaku?"** Sebuah suara yang dikenali bertanya hingga mata Baekhyun melebar karena dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. **"Aku menaruh lube di sana."**

 **"Apakah kau berpikir tentang bercinta denganku sekarang?"** Yang lain mengatakan menggoda, dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan kata-kata nya, dan juga cara dia mengatakannya.

 **"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, apa kau tidak menginginkan itu, babe?"**

 **"Aku sudah menggodamu, itu sudah cukup untuk malam ini."**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan diri dan terkesiap karena apa yang didengarnya. Dia seharusnya tidak mendengar hal-hal pribadi semacam ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua sekarang berciuman berdasarkan erangan dan suara bibir yang mereka buat. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menutupi telinganya, menyingkirkan pikiran di benaknya.

.

Baekhyun pulang malam itu, dua anak laki-laki berseragam dewan mahasiswa berkedip dalam pikirannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, memusatkan perhatian pada bangunan yang lewat di sampingnya saat dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke jendela bus. dia mendesah

 **"Bukan mereka ... benar?"**

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih~


	4. The Taste of Your Lips

~ The Student Council's Secret | Chanbaek ~

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 **".. dan terima kasih atas semua dukunganmu."**

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat si Ketua menyelesaikan pidatonya yang singkat. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi di atas panggung bersama anggota lainnya. Ada ejekan di sampingnya, jadi Baekhyun berpaling ke sisinya.

 **"Wow, sangat mendukung."**

 **"Diam, Sehun,"** kata Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya, teman sekamar dan rekan gym-nya. Dia memutar matanya. **"Kau hanya cemburu."**

 **"Mengapa aku?"**

 **"Karena dia keren dan kau tidak,"** Baekhyun menggoda dengan seringai. **"Kau bahkan tidak berhasil sampai ke Dewan Mahasiswa untuk mendekati orang yang kau taksir.** "

 **"Aku tidak seperti kau yang meneteskan air liur pada Kim Jongin sepanjang hari,"** kata Sehun kembali, menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

 **"Dan aku tidak seperti dirimu yang melirik Luhan-sunbae setiap dua detik,"** balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **"Aku mendengar Luhan-sunbae dan kau dekat..."** Sehun berbisik, melihat ke mana-mana. **"Bisakah kau.. berikan-ku nomor teleponnya."**

 **"Kami tidak begitu dekat.. ku pikir dia lebih dekat dengan Jongin,"** kata Baekhyun sambil melihat ke panggung,tempat Luhan dan Jongin yang duduk bersama di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain, wajah mereka sangat dekat.

 **"Aku cemburu,"** kata Sehun sambil cemberut. **"Lihatlah mereka, mereka terlihat baik bersama."**

 **"Yeah,"** kata Baekhyun, matanya sedih saat ia melihat keduanya. **"Mereka melakukannya."**

 **"Sayang sekali,"** jawab Sehun setelah beberapa saat. **"Kim Jongin sudah berkencan dengan seseorang."**

 **"APA?!"** Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, setengah berbisik, mencengkeram lengan Sehun, dia bisa merasakan sedikit sesak di dalam hatinya. **"Apakah itu benar !?"**

 **"Kau tidak tahu?"**

Baekhyun hanya menatap, dan Sehun mendesah, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah seorang murid transfer yang ditunjuk menjadi Wakil Ketua tanpa dipilih.

 **"Dia berkencan dengannya,"** kata Sehun sambil menunjuk murid di samping Jongin. **"dengan Kyungsoo."**

Mata Baekhyun melebar karena terkejut. **"A-apakah kau.. yakin?"**

 **"Ya, pada prom tahun lalu, Kim Jongin mengajak Do Kyungsoo kencan, dan sejak itu, mereka mulai berkencan."**

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya, tapi dia juga bingung dengan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia terus diam sejenak hingga Sehun harus mendorong lengannya untuk memeriksa apakah dia masih bernapas.

 **"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"** Sehun bertanya, sedikit khawatir. **"Ini normal, Kau tahu, begitulah perasaanku saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan-sunbae berkencan dengan Ketua."**

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke sahabatnya. **"A-apa?"**

Sehun terkekeh. **"Ada banyak hal yang masih belum kau ketahui, bukan?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. **"Y-ya."**

 **"Apa yang ku katakan benar, mereka berkencan sebentar,"** kata Sehun. **"Tapi mereka putus, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Ini rahasia, dan tidak ada yang berani mengetahuinya."**

.

Kata-kata Sehun masih terdengar di telinganya, Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang ganti untuk mengembalikan buku catatannya untuk hari itu. Dia membuka pintu untuk mencari catatan di dalam lokernya.

 **"Apa ini?"** Tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik kertas itu dengan tangannya. Dia membacanya.

 _Ruang dewan mahasiswa SEKARANG_ _._

Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup lokernya, melihat sekeliling untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang yang masih berada di sekitar saat ini, tapi tidak ada. Dengan langkah gugup dan jantung berdebar, dia menaiki tangga, menuju ke ruang dewan.

Dia memegang gagang pintu, dan dengan harapannya, itu tidak terkunci sehingga dia masuk, memegang selembar kertas di tangannya. Ruangannya gelap, tirai bergoyang dengan angin. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan.

 **"H-halo?"** Baekhyun memanggil, jari-jarinya berpegangan pada rak buku saat ia berjalan melalui perpustakaan mini. **"Ada seseorang di sini?"**

Ada tangan yang menariknya dari belakang, dan sebelum Baekhyun berteriak, mulutnya sudah ditutupi telapak tangan, menahannya untuk membuat keributan. Matanya melebar karena terkejut saat ia merasakan orang tersebut mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras. Sosok itu berpindah ke depannya, menjepit pergelangan tangannya yang tipis ke dinding di samping rak buku.

 **"Kau melihat kami tadi malam,"** kata pria itu, dan suara Baekhyun menyentak di tenggorokannya. **"Benar?"**

Lutut Baekhyun bergetar karena takut, pria itu menatap lurus ke matanya saat ia masih memegang pergelangan tangannya erat-erat. Baekhyun menutup matanya, tidak bisa bergerak saat sunbae mencium dengan lembut lehernya, menggigil ke tulang belakangnya.

Dia bisa merasakan kulitnya merinding saat ia merasa lidahnya menelusuri tenggorokannya, menjilatnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Merasakan ada gigi, menggigit lehernya dan mengisapnya dengan lapar.

 **"** **B-berhenti.."** Baekhyun bernafas, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat air mata menetes di wajahnya. **"S-sunbae .. kumohon."**

 **"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"** kata sunbae padanya, suaranya menenangkan saat ia membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. **"Aku ingin mencium bibirmu."**

 **"B-biarkan aku pergi.. kumohon,"** Baekyun memohon, jantungnya berdegup kencang erat di dadanya. **"-kumohon.."**

 **"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, jika kau membiarkanku mencium-mu,"** kata sunbae, sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, mencium mulut yang memar.

Baekhyun terengah-engah saat bibirnya sedang dilahap, ini bukan kali pertamanya untuk dicium, tapi inilah saat pertama kalinya dia dicium dengan terlalu banyak lidah dan gigi, sehingga dia tidak bisa bernapas sedetik pun. Dia mencoba menutup mulutnya, tapi sunbae meremas rahangnya dengan keras, membuatnya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan tegas. Sunbae memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, berkeliaran di sekitar rongga basah dan panas Baekhyun.

 **"Mmngh!"** Baekhyun berkata, melawan saat sunbae terus menyerang mulutnya, tangannya menarik rambut Baekhyun saat ia menyebalkan dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawa tangannya ke dada sunbae saat ia mencoba untuk mendorongnya pergi.

 _ **"Fuck!"**_ kata sunbae sambil menyeka air liur dari bibir merahnya yang bengkak. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan saksama, matanya penuh dengan nafsu. **"Tidak ada yang pernah menolakku."**

 **"L-luhan s-sunbae,"** bisik Baekhyun, suaranya gemetar. **"K-kenapa kau.. melakukan ini?"**

 **"Tidakkah kau ingin menciumku? Semua orang menginginkanku, Baekhyun, apa kau tidak tahu itu?"** kata yang lebih tua, membanting tangannya ke dinding dengan paksa. Baekhyun mengernyit, menutup matanya.

 **"Tutup mulut sialanmu dan jangan melawan,"** kata Luhan sambil menempelkan mulutnya lagi ke Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Baekhyun menutup diri, takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi dia diam saja, membiarkan Luhan menciumnya.

Luhan memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil ia menggerakkan bibirnya ke arah Baekhyun, menciumnya dengan terampil kali ini tanpa lidahnya. Dia memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, memijatnya dengan menenangkan saat dia mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam, lebih kuat, lebih panas. merasakan kehangatan mulutnya yang licin terhadap tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun terasa manis, segar dan polos, sehingga ternyata Luhan sampai pada titik dimana ia merasa suhu tubuhnya naik ke selatan.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya membalas ciuman Luhan dengan malu-malu, kepalanya miring ke kanan agar hidung mereka tidak saling bertabrakan. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini, dia seharusnya tidak mengerti dengan sunbae-nya seperti ini, dia seharusnya tidak melingkarkan lengannya di leher sunbae-nya untuk menariknya ke bawah untuk menciumnya lebih banyak. Bibir yang sangat lembut dan adiktif, dia ingin menciumnya lebih lama, tapi ada pikiran di dalam dirinya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Luhan meninggalkan bibir Baekhyun, napasnya berbisik ke mulut Baekhyun saat ia menghirup udara, dahi mereka disatukan. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpental, jadi Luhan tersenyum, menggodanya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya terhadap mulut Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka tanpa menyentuhnya sepenuhnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencoba bibir cantik itu lagi, saat dia mendengar seseorang tertawa kecil, suaranya bergema di dalam ruangan.

 **"Apa-apaan ini,"** kata pendatang baru itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun berpaling padanya. Baekhyun kaget, menarik tangannya dari bahu Luhan. Luhan memberi senyuman pendatang baru.

 **"Apa,"** kata Luhan dengan acuh tak acuh. **"Apakah aku tidak diizinkan menciumnya?"**

 **"Aku cemburu, kau tahu itu,"** kata pria itu sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. **"Kupikir kita ada di sini."**

Luhan tertawa. **"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kim Jongin cemburu."**

 **"Persetan,"** kata Jongin memutar matanya. **"Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu."** Dia beralih ke Baekhyun, tersenyum padanya saat dia berjalan menuju Wakil Ketua.

 **"Kuharap pacarmu bisa mendengarnya,"** sambung Luhan.

 **"Dia tidak akan,"** kata Jongin, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menarik di dalam hatinya. Mungkin marah, atau kecewa. Dia tidak tahu.

 **"Hei, Baekhyun,"** kata Jongin sambil tersenyum cerah. Baekhyun tidak merasakan pipinya yang memerah atau berdebar kencang di dadanya. Ia merasa mati rasa dan terkejut. **"Jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini, oke?"**

 **"Kau melihat kami bercinta semalaman,"** kata Luhan, sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. **"Benar?"**

 **"I-Itu.. tidak begitu jelas.. tapi aku,"** Baekhyun melangkah pergi, membuang muka. **"Mendengarmu.. dan aku tahu itu kau dan.. Jongin."**

 **"Kita harus hati-hati di lain waktu,"** kata Jongin pada Luhan sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Dia beralih ke Baekhyun. **"Jangan beritahu siapa pun, ini rahasia kami, dan sekarang juga rahasiamu. Paham !?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat seolah kepalanya akan lepas. **"A-aku mengerti."**

 **"Bagus,"** kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil. Dia memegang wajah Baekhyun lagi, ibu jarinya melingkar melawan kulit yang halus. Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan ibu jari Luhan di pipinya. **"** ** _Fuck,_** **aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya begitu banyak.. dan menghabisinya."**

 **"Tidak,"** kata Jongin sambil menyenggol tangan Luhan. **"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.. seseorang telah mengetahuinya."**

 **"Tapi-"**

 **"Tidak,"** kata Jongin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan bersamanya. **"Kendalikan hormon sialanmu,** ** _bitch_** **."**

 **"** ** _Fuck_** **, Okay, terserah,"** kata Luhan sambil memutar matanya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meminta atau melibatkan dirinya sendiri.

 **"Apakah kau ingin pulang bersama kami?"** Jongin bertanya sebentar, ranselnya tersampir di bahunya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dia tidak percaya Jongin mengatakan ini kepadanya.

 **"H-huh?"**

 **"Aku membawa mobil, kami akan mengantarmu pulang,"** kata Jongin, tangannya memegang tangan Luhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa terluka atau cemburu. **"Begitu..?"**

 **"Jangan mencoba menolak, sialan atau kalau tidak aku akan memberitahu kepada sekolah siapa yang kita cium,"** kata Luhan sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangguk diam, takut akan kata-kata sunbae-nya.

Mereka masuk ke mobil Jongin dan pergi ke luar sekolah. Jongin punya supir, Luhan dan Jongin menoleh ke belakang dengan Baekhyun di samping mereka. Tangan Baekhyun dilipat di pangkuannya saat dia mendengar mereka mengerang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mereka sudah selesai, untungnya. Ada tangan hangat di atas yang dingin, meremas tangannya dengan ringan

 **"Apakah kau takut?"** Luhan bertanya lembut. **"Tubuhmu gemetar."**

 **"S-sedikit.."** Baekhyun mengakui. **"A-aku.. tidak terbiasa dengan ini."**

 **"Aku tahu, tapi kau akan terbiasa lagi,"** kata Luhan meyakinkan. **"Kami temanmu sekarang, jangan khawatir, kami akan menjagamu."**

Baekhyun mendongak. **"B-benarkah?"**

 **"Tentu saja,"** jawab Luhan, beralih ke Jongin. **"Benar, sayang?"**

Jongin terkekeh. **"Tentu, tanyakan apa saja, kami pasti akan memberikannya padamu."**

 **"Jika kau ingin Jongin meniupmu, kau bisa memintanya mengikuti kelas."**

 **"Dengan senang hati."**

Baekhyun tersipu malu, menggelengkan kepalanya. **"A-aku.. tidak suka.. hal semacam itu."**

 **"Sialan, kau Straight ?!"** Tanya Jongin, sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun tersipu malu, seluruh wajahnya panas.

 **"Dia tidak, aku menciumnya,"** kata Luhan sambil menyeringai. **"Dia sangat menyukainya, dan dia menciumku kembali."**

Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rasa malu, tapi tawa Jongin dan Luhan memberitahunya tidak masalah, dia tidak perlu merasa malu.

 **"Jangan beritahu Ketua aku mencium Baekhyun,"** Luhan membisikkan suara di telinga Jongin agar Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jongin mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

 **"Kau akan dibunuhnya jika dia tahu,"** kata Jongin, tangannya menelusup di sepanjang celana Luhan. **"Kau akan dihukum dengan pasti."**

 **"Aku tahu,"** jawab Luhan. **"Karena itulah aku memintamu dengan baik."**

Jongin tertawa, berbisik kembali, **"Hanya jika kau menunggangi penisku saat kita kembali ke rumah."**

To be continued

Bye:* sorry typo nya:)


	5. Under The Table

~ The Student Council's Secret | Chanbaek ~

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Baekhyun berada di kafetaria sekolah dengan Sehun, mengunyah sandwichnya yang setengah matang di tangannya. Matanya melihat ke meja lain, menatap Jongin dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya, mereka saling memberi makan kentang goreng. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain meja tempat Luhan, Minseok dan Jongdae datang, tampaknya terlibat dalam percakapan yang bahagia. Baekhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, melihat nampan makanannya sendiri.

Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya, karena dia sadar Jongin menipu pacarnya dengan Luhan. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tidak enak dengan hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara karena dia berjanji untuk merahasiakannya, dan juga, dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain sehingga dia perlu menutup mulutnya.

Berpikir pada dirinya sendiri sambil menoleh ke Sehun, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia juga memiliki rahasia. Dia keluar dengan sunbae-nya meskipun dia sadar bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan. Memang benar Luhan menciumnya lebih dulu, tapi Baekhyun menciumnya kembali. Jika sahabatnya tahu tentang hal itu, Baekhyun tahu Sehun akan marah padanya.

 **"Sepertinya kau asik sendiri,"** kata Sehun sambil mengintip wajah Baekhyun. **"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"**

 **"Tidak ada,"** kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala saat dia memaksakan senyum. **"Tidak sama sekali."**

 **"Oke,"** jawab Sehun, sedikit yakin. Dia menyenggol Baekhyun saat dia melihat Ketua sedang menuju ke meja mereka. **"Hei, Baek, Ketua sedang berjalan ke meja kita."**

 **"Hah?"** Baekhyun mendongak, melihat Chanyeol dengan nampan yang sekarang mendekati meja mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

 **"Dapatkah aku duduk di sini?"**

 **"Oh, t-tentu,"** jawab Baekhyun malu-malu dan mengangguk. Dia sadar bahwa beberapa siswa melihat ke arahnya. Sehun menyikut siku, menatapnya tajam.

 **"Aku ingin kencing,"** kata Sehun keras, seperti sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengarnya. **"Kamar mandi memanggilku! Sampai nanti, Baekhyun.** "

Baekhyun hendak memanggilnya tapi Sehun sudah berlari sebelum Baekhyun bisa mengucapkan namanya. Dia mendesah, merasa sedikit canggung saat dirinya dan Ketua makan di meja yang sama saja, belum lagi tatapan menghakimi yang dia dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitar. Dia juga bisa merasakan tatapan Ketua yang membungkam wajahnya, Baekhyun ingin mengubur kepalanya ke meja.

 **"Apakah kau merasa tidak nyaman di sekitarku?"** Chanyeol bertanya, jari-jarinya bergoyang-goyang di atas meja saat dia melihat Wakil Ketua. **"Apakah ini .. canggung?"**

Baekhyun mendongak, poninya menutupi matanya. **"aku-tidak seperti itu, sunbae, aku tidak ... terbiasa dengan orang-orang -"**

 **"Oh,"** kata Chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia terkekeh. **"ku lihat, apakah kau ingin keluar dari sini?**

" **H-huh?"**

 **"Aku tahu tempat di mana kita bisa makan dengan damai,"** kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri sambil mengambil burger dan kotak susunya. **"Ikuti aku."**

Baekhyun, meski sedikit skeptis, mengikuti Ketua sambil membawa nampan makanannya. Dia mengabaikan mata yang mengikuti mereka saat mereka berjalan di luar kafetaria.

 **"Kemana kita akan pergi?"** Tanya Baekhyun, masih mengikuti Chanyeol saat mereka menaiki tangga. Chanyeol berpaling padanya, tersenyum.

 **"Ke atap,"** jawab Presiden, membuka pintu atap saat mereka mencapainya, akhirnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang terbuka, merasakan udara segar meniup rambut mereka.

 **"Kita bisa makan di sini sekarang,"** kata Chanyeol, duduk di tanah bersila. Dia membuka burgernya dan menggigitnya dengan lahap.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Ketua dengan penuh minat, mulutnya mengunyah makanan sementara sisi bibirnya tercoreng dengan saus merah. Baekhyun tersenyum, melihat Chanyeol seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya.

 **"Ah, aku benar-benar lapar, maaf soal ini,"** kata Chanyeol, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. **"Aku tidak bisa makan saat semua mata menatapku setiap gerakanku. Ini menyebalkan."**

 **"M-mulutmu,** " kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sisi mulut Ketua. **"Ada sesuatu-"**

 **"Dimana?"** Chanyeol bertanya, mengusapkan jari-jarinya tanpa tujuan ke wajahnya saat berusaha menyeka titik yang dituju Baekhyun.

 **"Biarkan aku,"** kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di tanah. Dia berjongkok, memegangi dagu Chanyeol dengan jari-jarinya yang ramping sambil ia bersihkan saus dari wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan saksama, wajah mereka satu sentimeter dari satu sama lain. Dia bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun melalui hidungnya yang mengembang di wajahnya, dan dia bisa merasakan kehangatan ujung jari Baekhyun di sisi bibirnya. Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya, membuat Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Ketua dengan mata terbelalak.

 **"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan?"** Ketua bertanya, Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedinginan dalam suaranya. Ia bisa merasakan menggigil merayap sampai ke bagian belakang lehernya.

 **"Aku-aku hanya-"** Baekhyun melangkah, memandangi mata gelap Ketua yang menatapnya kembali. Dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya dengan kedekatan wajahnya dan Chanyeol.

 **"Maafkan aku,"** kata Chanyeol sambil membuang muka. Pegangannya mengendur di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat dia berdeham.

 **"Aku-aku minta maaf, sunbae, Aku tidak berpikir dan baru saja selesai dan a-aku seharusnya melakukannya karena itu aneh Oh, apa yang aku katakan, aku minta maaf, sangat memalukan,"** Baekhyun mengoceh, wajahnya tiba-tiba panas. Dia bergeser menjauh dari Chanyeol, melihat ke bawah berdiri.

 **"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan masalah besar,"** kata Chanyeol, membersihkan celananya saat ia berdiri. **"Ini salahku, aku pemakan yang berantakan."**

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan Baekhyun juga mendapati dirinya terkekeh. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman malu.

Bel berbunyi.

 **"Aku belum makan sandwich-ku,"** kata Baekhyun, cemberut pada dirinya sendiri. **"Aku masih lapar."**

 **"Ini salahmu, bukan milikku,"** gumam Chanyeol, ada nada menyenangkan dalam suaranya sehingga Baekhyun merasa santai.

 **"Kau harus membelikan-ku satu untuk waktu berikutnya,"** katanya sambil menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

 **"Tentu,"** jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. **"Kapanpun kau mau."**

 _ **"Fuck,"**_ teriak Chanyeol terengah-engah saat ia mengocok penisnya yang keras dengan tangannya di bawah meja. Dia mencengkeram celah penisnya saat ia mengocoknya ke atas dan ke bawah, ereksi, gambar bibir merah muda dan tangan ramping berkedip dalam pikirannya.

 **"Ngomong-ngomongnya saja,"** kata Luhan, meraba-raba telepon tanpa memandang Ketua. Dia tersenyum, mengklik video porno yang akan dia download nanti. **"Jadi, Kau akan berhenti membungkuk seperti orang sesat?"**

 **"Persetan,"** kata Chanyeol, hampir kehabisan napas saat dia melirik belati ke Sekretaris. **"Kau orang yang sesat di sini. Hanya sialan yang meninggalkan ruangan saat aku melakukan masturbasi dengan damai."**

Alis mata Luhan berkelit. **"Apakah kau ingin aku mem-blow job?"**

Tangan Chanyeol di penisnya berhenti di udara saat dia menatap Luhan, wajahnya tanpa emosi. **"Apakah kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui?"**

 **"Aku mencium Baekhyun,"** Luhan mengaku, sudah merangkak di bawah meja di depan pangkuan Chanyeol. **"Maafkan aku."**

 **"Apa?"** Chanyeol bilang, matanya menatap Marah. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan tangannya yang kuat. **"Kenapa kau menciumnya, pelacur !?"**

 **"Maafkan aku, aku-aku .. tidak bisa menahannya,"** Luhan meminta maaf, matanya tidak menatap Chanyeol. **"Maafkan aku.."**

 **"Siapa yang bilang kau bisa menidurinya !"** Chanyeol terkunci, memegang leher Luhan seolah-olah hendak mencekiknya. **"kau tahu kau tidak diizinkan untuk menyentuhnya, kan ?! aku belum pernah menyentuhnya. Sialan kau, kau tidak bisa melawan hormon sialanmu."**

 **"Maafkan aku .."** kata Luhan, suaranya kecil dan gemetar, lehernya sakit di dalam genggaman Chanyeol. **"A-aku akan menyelesaikannya denganmu."**

 **"Sebaiknya kau begitu,"** Chanyeol berkata tegas, melepaskan leher Luhan. Dia mendorong kepala Luhan di depan penisnya **"Sekarang, payah."**

Luhan mengangguk patuh, memegang Penis Ketua dengan tangannya. Dia memainkan bola nya terlebih dulu sebelum dia menjentikkan lidahnya, menjilati kepala dengan gerakan melingkar. Chanyeol menarik Luhan dengan kasar saat pria di bawahnya mulai menelannya sedikit demi sedikit, mulutnya yang hangat menyelimuti keseluruhan penisnya.

 **"Fuck, ugh, ugh, lebih dalam,"** perintah Chanyeol, dan Luhan mematuhinya, menelungkupkan kepalanya sampai mencapai tenggorokannya. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya ke atas dan ke bawah sambil dia menelan, membiarkan pipinya keras untuk menghisap lebih baik. Dia menarik keluar untuk bernapas, matanya mulai berair.

 **"FUCK, SUCK HARDER!"** Chanyeol berteriak, mendorong wajah Luhan kembali ke penisnya dengan paksa. Luhan menaati, mengembalikan mulutnya lagi, membukanya secara luas untuk mengakomodasi ukuran Chanyeol. Celana Chanyeol di atasnya dan Luhan tahu bahwa Ketua akan segera datang.

 **"Faster, fuck fuck! Ah, ya,"** kata Chanyeol, merasakan bibir Luhan mengisap kepala ereksinya dengan keras saat membelai penisnya.

 **"Telan semuanya,"** kata Chanyeol saat tubuhnya bergetar, penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih ke dalam mulut Sekretaris. Luhan menelannya dengan penuh syukur, mengalir ke sisi bibirnya. Dia menjilati bibirnya dengan lidahnya saat dia menatap Ketua dengan mata setengah terpejam.

 **"Apakah aku dimaafkan?"** Luhan bertanya, merangkak kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menyeka mulutnya. Chanyeol memutar matanya sementara dia merapikan celananya. Dia memperhatikan bahwa Luhan itu keras di dalam celananya.

 **"Mungkin,"** jawab Chanyeol, menatap pintu ruang dewan mahasiswa. Dia melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan bersama kepala sekolah dan anggota lainnya.

 **"Aku ingin kau masturbasi sepanjang pertemuan,"** bisik Chanyeol di telinga Luhan dengan seringai di bibirnya. **"Tanpa kau tertangkap oleh yang lain. Duduklah di samping Baekhyun dan biarkan dia tahu bahwa kau membenci diri sendiri."**

 **"Sialan, Chanyeol,"** kata Luhan, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan cemas. **"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun-"**

 **"Kau menolak perintahku?"**

 **"T-tidak,"** kata Luhan sambil memutar matanya saat dia mendesah. **"Aku akan melakukannya."**

Kim Junmyeon, Kepala Sekolah duduk di depan meja sementara anggota lainnya berjejer dan duduk di depannya. Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun, memberinya senyuman dan anggukan. Kim mulai berbicara, dan Luhan mulai membuka kancing celananya, resletingnya dibuka ke bawah. Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara itu, tapi kemudian dia mengabaikannya.

 **"Ah, ah, ah,"** kata Luhan bernafas saat ia memegang penisnya, membelai dengan lembut dengan tangannya. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya terengah-engah di sampingnya. Mulut Luhan melengkung ke atas.

 **"Sialan, ah, fuck, ah,"** Baekhyun mendengar kata Luhan bersamaan dengan suara gesekan kulit di bawah meja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam dadanya, berpikir bahwa sunbae-nya mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk saat ini.

Dia hendak membelokkan punggungnya dari Luhan dan berkonsentrasi ke speaker di depan, saat Luhan menyentuh tangannya, menggigil ke kulitnya. Masih belum melihat Sekretaris, dia bisa merasakan tangannya merayap di lutut Luhan, sampai ke paha ramping-nya, dan sampai sesuatu yang basah dan keras.

Tangannya berhenti tepat di atas penis Luhan.

Baekhyun tersentak, menciptakan suara dari mulutnya, hingga orang-orang di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba menatapnya. Chanyeol menyembunyikan seringai di balik tangannya saat ia melihat dari sudut matanya betapa tegangnya tubuh Baekhyun.

 **"Sentuh penisku,"** Luhan membisikkan, membimbing tangan Baekhyun ke penisnya yang berdenyut-denyut. **"Aku ingin perhatianmu, Baekhyun."**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik tangannya dari pegangan Luhan. Luhan membiarkannya, terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya, mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan suara yang sedang dilakukan Luhan saat dia melepaskan diri. Baekhyun ingin menangis karena malu, lehernya terasa sangat panas. Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh cara Luhan erangan menggoda, sengaja membiarkan Baekhyun mendengarnya mengerang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berkonsentrasi pada ceramah Mr. Kim.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah hari itu, merosot tubuhnya yang lelah ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Dia menghapus ingatan Luhan yang membungkuk di sampingnya dalam pertemuan tersebut, dan menggantinya dengan tawa yang dalam dan senyum cerah berkedip di dalam pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menggulung tempat tidur dengan bantal yang menempel di dadanya.

 **"Jadi Kau mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa Kau tidak lagi memiliki perasaan untuk Kim Jongin yang tampan,"** kata Sehun saat dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, menggigit sandwich-nya seperti landak.

 **"Jadi, siapa orangnya, taksiran barumu,"** kata Sehun, menyikut siku Baekhyun dengan menggoda. **"Apakah itu aku?"**

 **"Dalam mimpimu,"** kata Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya, Sehun ingin melepaskan bola matanya.

 **"Hei, bisakah aku duduk bersamamu?"**

Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat ke arah pemilik suaranya. Baekhyun cepat mengangguk, senyum lebar di bibirnya bersamaan dengan pipi merah muda di pipinya. Sehun menggeleng tak percaya.

 **"Aigoo,"** bisik Sehun sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. **"Jangan lagi."**

.

.

.

To be continue :)

Mianhee typo atau kata yg belum ku benerin:))


	6. The Effect to the Defenseless

~ The Student Council's Secret | Chanbaek ~

...

..

.

Chapter 4

Baekhyun merasa kandung kemihnya akan segera meledak sebentar lagi. Jadi, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mengangkat tangannya di kelas dan izin ke kamar mandi. Di sepanjang lorong, Baekhyun menyalahkan ini pada Sehun karena memaksanya untuk meminum banyak bubbletea sebelum kelas.

Baekhyun sampai di kamar mandi, yang di lantai pertama dekat dengan kelasnya, dalam catatan waktu. Dia terkejut, ruangan itu terkunci dengan tanda di pintu 'Under Construction'. Baekhyun mengerang, menginjak kakinya ke tanah saat memegang selangkangannya. Dia berjalan melewati lorong lagi, menaiki tangga yang panjang untuk masuk ke kamar mandi terdekat sesegera mungkin. Kemudian dia ingat, ada kamar mandi pria yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi wanita, yang ada di depan ruang Dewan Mahasiswa.

Memasuki kamar mandi yang kosong, Baekhyun masuk ke salah satu bilik dan melepaskan celana nya, membebaskan penisnya untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan menetap di dada dan ginjal Baekhyun secara umum setelah dia kencing, membuatnya merasa lega.

 **"Ahhh ..."**

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, karena dia yakin dia tidak membuat suara itu. Sambil menarik celananya ke atas, dia berbalik, berjalan mendekati sebuah bilik yang sedikit terbuka.

 **"F-fuck!"**

Mata Baekhyun melebar, di sana detak jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya saat dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar kecil. Pikirannya menyuruhnya pergi dan kembali ke kelas, tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Melihat ke kiri ke kanan, dia membungkuk ke pintu, mata kanannya mengintip ke ruang terbuka.

Matanya membesar seperti bola golf.

Dari posisinya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ketiga jari tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam hole Kyungsoo di pangkuan Jongin. Tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, menyaksikan pasangan itu mencuat sedikit demi sedikit. kaki Kyungsoo terbentang di antara pinggang Jongin, ia duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin, sementara Jongin duduk di atas toilet, jarinya cepat memompa ke dalam hole kekasihnya.

 **"J-jongin .. F-faster, please,"** desah Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin, menggerakkan dirinya ke jemari tebal itu. Dia tidak mengenakan celana, hanya seragamnya yang sekarang kusut saat dia memantul naik turun. Jongin mengangguk, memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya, ia memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang yang rapat.

 **"Ahh! FUCK! yahh disitu!"** Teriak Kyungsoo sambil melengkungkan punggungnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, tiba-tiba terkejut dengan suaranya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak memperhatikan ini sekarang, dia seharusnya tidak menatap jari-jari yang masuk dan keluar dari lubang pantat Bendahara. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak, ada perasaan kecil di dalam, jauh di dalam dirinya yang ingin tinggal.

 **"Aku menemukannya,"** kata Jongin sambil menyeringai saat menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di dalam Kyugsoo. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang ditemukan Jongin, tapi sebelum dia bisa melihat lebih banyak, dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamar mandi.

Baekhyun meluruskan tubuhnya, bersandar ke pintu, detak jantungnya berdengung di telinganya saat rasa bersalah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Dia adalah seorang _voyeur_ , yang menonton orang-orang dalam aktivitas seksual pribadinya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya hanya karena dia kucing yang penasaran. Dia menutup matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaki tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari, merasakan dada yang keras menabrak keningnya. Melihat ke atas, dia bertemu muka dengan muka dengan Choi Minho, salah satu detektif sekolah terlepas dari kepribadiannya yang dingin. Baekhyun menelan ludah saat Minho menatapnya, matanya tanpa ekspresi.

 **"Dia orang itu, aku yakin,"** salah satu dari empat pria jangkung di belakang Minho berbisik ke telinga Minho. Baekhyun mengenal mereka, mereka semua tahun ketiga dan semuanya menakutkan, dan Minho juga menakutkan seperti mereka, dengan cara sunbae menatapnya seperti dia adalah satu daging segar. Baekhyun menelan ludah saat Minho menunjuk alis ke arahnya, menikungnya di dinding.

 **"Jadi, kau Baekhyun, apakah aku benar?"**

 **"I-iya,"** jawab Baekhyun, lututnya bergetar.

 **"Kau sangat lucu,"** kata Minho, dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggigil di leher Baekhyun.

 **"Hmm, aku ingin tahu bagaimana penampilanmu tanpa pakaian,"** kata Minho, mendapat tawa dari teman-temanny. **"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat?"**

Cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mengencang saat ia merasakan jari melonggarkan kedua kancing kemejanya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melawan, tapi Minho lebih kuat karena itulah dia dibiarkan terisak-isak saat jari-jari terus membuka kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan tulang selangka halusnya.

 **"Bagus,"** kata pria jangkung yang lain, Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya dan dia tidak punya rencana untuk mengetahui. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari sini dan kembali ke kelas.

 **"B-biarkan aku pergi,"** Baekhyun memohon, air mata menetes di sisi matanya. **"S-stop, tolong! J-jangan lakukan ini!"**

Yang satu di samping Minho mengeluarkan telepon di sakunya, membidik Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun semakin lebar, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu bersamaan dengan jari-jari yang melucuti seragamnya.

 **"Jangan! Tolong jangan, berhenti! Jangan sentuh aku !"**

 **"Dia tangguh, ya?"** kata pria itu sambil menjilati bibirnya.

 **"Baekhyun, kita hanya syuting film dokumenter tentang murid transfer, oke?"** Minho dengan manis berkata, perawakannya yang dingin sekarang hilang. **"Bisakah kau bekerja sama?"**

 **"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"** Teriak Baekhyun, menendang kakinya ke kaki Minho. **"Biarkan aku pergi!"**

Baekhyun meludah ke wajah Minho. Minho menampar wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Baekhyun bergerak, merasakan putaran di sekitar pipinya menyengat menyakitkan.

 **"TELANJANGI DIA,"** perintah Minho, menyeka air liur dari wajahnya dengan mata marah dan melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali sadar saat merasakan tangan berkeliaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

 **"TOLONG ! TIDAK ! KUMOHON ! TO-"**

Sebuah tangan menutupi mulutnya, menahannya untuk membuat suara bising saat keempat orang menanggalkan baju seragam dan celananya. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa menarik boxer-nya kebawah, ada seseorang yang menyeret kedua orang itu menjauh dari Baekhyun, melemparkannya ke lantai seperti selembar kertas.

 **"** **Apa yang kau lakukan ! ENYAH-LAH!"**

Kedua orang lain mundur saat mereka mendengar suaranya, sementara dua orang yang di lantai berlarian, kabur bersama. Minho hanya menatap dengan gugup, memungut telepon di lantai tapi Ketua dengan cepat melangkah ke sana, membuat telepon rusak.

 **"Pergi dari sini,"** kata Ketua dengan nada dingin membuat Minho berlari untuk hidupnya seperti empat orang lainnya.

Baekhyun menangis, air mata membasahi pipinya sambil ia memasang seragamnya dengan jari gemetar. Chanyeol berpaling kepadanya, memeriksa tubuhnya karena beberapa benturan. Dia menemukan pipi Baekhyun merah dengan bentuk telapak tangan menempel pada kulit.

 **"Apakah kau baik-baik saja!?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk diam. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti kulit terbuka Baekhyun, menatap dengan saksama bagaimana itu ditutupi sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mengusap rambutnya, tangannya yang lain mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat-erat.

 **"S-sun-bae .."** kata Baekhyun sambil terisak-isak, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan menatap Ketua.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jam ini !?"** Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya tinggi dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Ketua marah.

 **"A-aku pergi ke kamar m-mandi,"** kata Baekhyun sambil masih menangis. **"A-aku tidak tahu, aku-"**

 **"Jangan datang ke tempat ini lagi,"** Chanyeol dengan tegas mengatakan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Cengkeraman Chanyeol mengencang di tangannya. **"Mengerti !?"**

 **"I-iya,"** jawab Baekhyun. **"Aku mengerti."**

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya, memijatnya dengan ringan. Dia mendongak ke Chanyeol yang tidak menatapnya sementara tangannya ada di keningnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Ketua marah, bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, kehangatan menetap di dadanya bersamaan dengan gejolak yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dalam perutnya.

 **"Maaf,"** Baekhyun meminta maaf. **"Itu salahku, Chanyeol-sunbae-aku minta maaf ... jika aku membuatmu khawatir."**

Chanyeol mendesah sambil mengundurkan diri, melihat bibir basah Baekhyun saat dia berbicara. **"Lupakan saja, tidak apa-apa."**

 **"Terima kasih ... karena telah menyelamatkanku."**

 **"Kau adalah Wakil-ku,"** kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum karena kata ganti posesif yang digunakan Chanyeol. **"Aku harus menjagamu."**

 **"K-katakan padaku .. jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi,"** kata Baekhyun, meraba-raba dengan ujung seragamnya dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. **"Baiklah, sebenarnya ada."**

 **"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini, sunbae?"** Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol saat mereka tiba di ruang Dewan Mahasiswa yang kosong, khususnya ruang hiburan. Ini masih jam kelas sehingga tidak ada siswa di sekitar sini.

 **"Apakah kau memiliki kelas sekarang?"** Chanyeol bertanya, sudah mengatur TV dan DVD player. Dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

 **"Tidak, guruku sakit,"** jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk di sofa saat ia melihat Ketua mengambil CD, memasukkannya ke dalam baki DVD.

 **"Bagus, aku juga,"** kata Chanyeol. **"Guruku hilang,pura-pura sakit."**

Baekhyun terkekeh saat itu. **"Apa kita akan menonton film?"**

 **"Yeah, tidak apa-apa denganmu?"**

 **"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin sekali!"** Teriak Baekhyun, senyum lebar melukis bibirnya. Dia menyadari dia sedikit antusias tentang hal itu, jadi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. **"Maksudku, ya, tentu."**

Chanyeol terkekeh, duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menyilangkan kakinya. **"Sangat senang?"**

 **"T-tidak juga,"** Baekhyun bergumam, ia cemberut. **"Tidak ada popcorn."**

 **"Oh, ya, benar, popcorn,"** kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri. " **Aku akan segera kembali."**

 **"K-kemana kau pergi?"** Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencengkeram seragam Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar seperti takut ditinggal sendiri.

 **"Ke dapur?"** Chanyeol menunjuk dapur mini beberapa langkah dari sofa. Baekhyun tersipu malu.

 **"Oh, oke,"** kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari seragam Chanyeol.

 **"Aku akan segera kembali,"** kata Chanyeol lagi, mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk, senyum membentuk bibirnya saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Ketua di kulit kepalanya.

Chanyeol menuju dapur, menyambar dua kotak popcorn di dalam lemari. **"Apakah kau ingin minum?"**

 **"Soda akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih,"** Baekhyun berteriak dari sofa. Pembukaan film dimulai.

 **"Tentu,"** jawab Chanyeol. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil dari sakunya, membuka tutupnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia memberi Baekhyun pandangan sekilas sebelum menuangkan beberapa tetes cairan tak berbau dan tidak berwarna ke dalam cangkir soda Baekhyun.

 **"Itu sudah cukup,"** Chanyeol berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, membawa obat itu, yang dikenal sebagai GHB atau ekstase cair yang dekat dengan matanya. Obat ini sangat kuat, menyebabkan orang yang _melayang_ dalam hitungan menit tergantung dosisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum muram, mengusap ibu jarinya ke botol yang halus sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

 **"Ini,"** kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan Baekhyun popcorn dan soda-obatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, mendapatkan makanannya dan pindah ke kanan untuk Chanyeol duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Baekhyun menyesap sodanya, minum beberapa tegukan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar. Chanyeol menggumamkan jarinya di atas pangkuannya, menunggu obat sunyi itu masuk.

Setelah sepuluh menit atau lebih dari sekadar menonton film dengan tenang, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kepala di bahunya. Dia berbalik ke sisinya dan melihat Baekhyun terengah-engah, matanya setengah terpikat, dia mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dengan ringan.

 **"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"** Chanyeol bertanya dengan polos, menyembunyikan seringai di bibirnya.

 **"S-sun-bae .. aku .. aku .."** kata Baekhyun di sela nafas keras, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seolah terbakar. **"A-aku tidak .. merasa .. baik ..."**

 **"Oh,"** kata Chanyeol dengan heran dan cemas. **"Mengapa begitu?"**

 **"A-aku tidak-tahu ..."** Baekhyun bernafas, kepalanya sakit dan penglihatannya kabur. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering sehingga dia tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk tapi dia tidak bisa tidur, karena panas merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia ini, semua yang dia tahu adalah itu, dia ingin kehangatan untuk pergi, dan dia ingin beristirahat dan tidur.

Chanyeol dengan lembut meletakkan Baekhyun di sofa, kakinya terentang nyaman di sepanjang sofa. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan menutupi selangkangannya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dengan mulutnya. Dia merasakan jemari yang menenangkan menepuk-nepuk rambutnya di dahinya, dan sebuah suara lembut berbisik ke telinganya.

 **"Aku akan menjagamu. Jangan khawatir."**

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara, melihat wajah Ketua yang kabur di depan matanya tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia sudah bangun, meskipun. Dia hanya tak berdaya dan lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan dan mengatakan apa-apa saat dia merasa jari melepaskan bajunya. Terlalu panas, terlalu mencekik, tapi jari di dadanya terasa dingin dan menenangkan.

 **"Kau tidak akan mengingat hal ini saat kau bangun besok, Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol saat ia melepaskan seragam Baekhyun, membuang semuanya ke lantai. Dia mengangkat Baekhyun untuk melepas celananya beserta boxernya. **"Begitulah cara obat itu bekerja."**

Baekhyun terbaring telanjang dan tak berdaya di sofa, masih terengah-engah. Dia mengedipkan matanya perlahan ke arah Chanyeol, mulutnya terbuka sedikit saat dia merintih pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum.

 **"Kau cantik, sangat cantik,"** gumam Chanyeol, mengagumi tubuh cantik Baekhyun yang berpesta di depannya dengan tatapannya yang penuh nafsu. **"Dan sekarang kau milikku."**

..

.

..

tbc ;)

Next Chapt :

Baekhyun berkedip kantuk, dia mendengar Ketua mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa memahaminya, dia sangat bingung. Dia membuat suara serak saat dia memasukkan tubuhnya ke jari-jari hangat Chanyeol.

 **"Mnnghh ... mnghh ..."**

 **"Apa?"** Chanyeol bertanya seolah Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya. **"kau ingin** ** _sunbae_** **bercinta denganmu?"**

 **"Mnghh ... mnghh .."** Baekhyun merintih seperti hamster menyedihkan di sangkar. Chanyeol terkekeh.

 **"Tidak, Baekhyun, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sekarang, sayang sekali kan?"** Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum. **"Aku akan bercinta denganmu segera, saat kau sadar, untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan bermain denganmu, kau menginginkan itu?"**

 **"Mnghhh ... Mngghh ..."**

 **"Bagus,"** Chanyeol berpikir, mengusak rambut Baekhyun. **"Sangat bagus."**


	7. Growing Feelings in Different Ways

~ The Student Council's Secret | Chanbaek ~  
.

.

Chapter 5 [Perasaan tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda]

.

..

...

 _Happy reading!_

Chanyeol berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tegang melihat Baekhyun tergeletak telanjang di sofa, tangannya sendiri berkeliaran di sekujur tubuhnya berusaha meredakan panas di kulitnya. Chanyeol terkekeh, sangat senang dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

 **"Aku menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Baekhyun,"** bisik Chanyeol, ibu jarinya memainkan nipple Baekhyun yang imut. **"Sudah lama aku membayangkan-mu, tergeletak telanjang seperti ini hanya untuk mataku."**

Baekhyun berkedip kantuk, dia mendengar Ketua mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa memahaminya, dia sangat bingung. Dia membuat suara serak saat dia memasukkan tubuhnya ke jari-jari hangat Chanyeol.

 **"Mnnghh ... mnghh ..."**

 **"Apa?"** Chanyeol bertanya seolah Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya. **"Kau ingin** ** _sunbae_** **bercinta denganmu?"**

 **"Mnghh ... mnghh .."** Baekhyun merintih seperti hamster menyedihkan di sangkar. Chanyeol terkekeh.

 **"Tidak, Baekhyun, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sekarang, sayang sekali kan?"** Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum. **"Aku akan bercinta denganmu segera, saat kau sadar dan sadar, untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan bermain denganmu, kau menginginkan itu?"**

 **"Mnghhh ... Mngghh ..."**

 **"Bagus,"** Chanyeol berpikir, mengusak rambut Baekhyun. **"Sangat bagus."**

Chanyeol menaiki sofa, berada di atas Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun ada di bawahnya. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu terengah-engah di bawahnya saat dia mencium hidung Baekhyun dengan lembut, turun ke bibir atasnya, menggigitnya berulang kali dengan giginya. Baekhyun merengek tak berdaya saat Ketua mencium mulutnya, menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya yang penuh dosa.

 **"Buka, Baekhyun,"** bisik Chanyeol, membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. **"Supaya aku bisa mencicipi mulutmu."**

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun otomatis membuka mulutnya, obat yang mengendalikan keseluruhan sistemnya. Dia merasakan ada lidah yang menempel di lidahnya, memutar-mutarnya seolah-olah sedang menari. Chanyeol menciumnya lebih dalam dan lebih kuat, mencicipi setiap inci mulutnya yang basah dan manis. Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol melahap mulutnya, tangan Ketua menyentuh penisnya.

 **"Kau suka itu?"**

 **"Hmmngh .. Hmnghh .."**

 **"** **Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ya."**

Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya, menempelkan mulutnya ke leher Baekhyun. Dia mengisapnya dengan keras beberapa inci di bawah telinga Baekhyun, sangat terlihat di mata semua orang. Dengan kasar ia menggigitnya dengan giginya, membuat Baekhyun mengerang lagi. Tangan Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan lemah saat ia merasa sebuah lidah menelusuri tempat yang menyakitkan di lehernya.

 **"Jadi mereka tahu kau milikku,"** kata Chanyeol, mengagumi tanda kemerahan itu di permukaan leher lelaki itu. **"Cantik sekali."**

Chanyeol mencium sedikit dada Baekhyun, mencegah dirinya meninggalkan bekas kecuali di leher Wakil Ketua. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya, bersenandung penuh gairah dan tangannya bergerak tanpa tujuan sampai rambut Chanyeol, mengacak-acak dan menariknya. Chanyeol tertawa.

 **"Itu menggelitik, Baekhyun, berhentilah,"** kata Chanyeol. **"Fuck, aku akan memborgolmu jika kau tidak berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, berhenti, oke!?"**

Baekhyun sepertinya mendengarnya, meletakkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun, menjelajahi pipinya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol mengutuk saat Baekhyun mencoba menutupi ereksi diantara kaki indah-nya.

 **"Tidak, tidak, tidak, lebarkam kakimu agar aku bisa melihat** ** _hole_** **merah muda-mu."**

Chanyeol merenggangkan kaki Baekhyun agar dapat melihat lebih baik _hole_ anak itu, tersenyum ketika melihat betapa ketatnya itu.

 **"Fuck, kau sangat ketat, kau pasti masih perawan,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menggoda lubang itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

 **"Kau ingin aku memasukkan jariku?"** Chanyeol bertanya lagi,dan mendapat jawaban yang tidak jelas dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

 **"Atau kau ingin aku** ** _mengelus_** **penismu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"**

 **"Mnngh ... mnghh ..."**

 **"Oke, karena aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu meski aku sangat suka melakukan itu sekarang, aku akan memberimu handjob ... atau blowjob, Apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun?"**

 **"Mngghh ... mnghh .."**

 **"Kau ingin keduanya?"** Chanyeol bertanya, mendecakkan lidahnya. **"Jadi menuntut, kan?"**

Baekhyun merengek tak berdaya, penisnya sekarang keras dalam kepalan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap penis Wakil Ketuadi tangannya, warnanya merah jambu dan sangat imut sehingga ia ingin segera menjilat kepalanya.

 **"Hanya tunggu yang lain, Baekhyun. Sabar."**

Pintu terbuka dengan satu klik lampu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat keempat anggotanya yang berdiri kaget, semua mata terbelalak menatap bocah yang tergeletak di sofa. Chanyeol berdiri, menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

 **"Apa yang membuat kaliam begitu lama?"** Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara marah. **"Aku bilang langsung datang, kan !?"**

Jongin mengangguk, menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. **"Maaf, sunbae Kami** ** _melakukan itu_** **di kamar mandi itu sebabnya kami terlambat."**

 **"Klinik ditutup,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis nya saat melihat ada yang hilang. **"Dimana Luhan?"**

 **"Dia pergi ke rumah pacarnya,"** kata Minseok, beralih ke Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk-angguk. **"Dia tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, dia bilang dia akan menjadi hewan peliharaan Yixing malam ini."**

Chanyeol memutar matanya, tangannya mengepal. **"Bajingan itu."**

 **"Kenapa kamu begitu kesal?"** Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyeringai di wajahnya. **"Apa kau cemburu?"**

 **"Aku tidak, sialan kau. dan kalian semua bajingan."**

Minseok dan Kyungsoo menertawakan itu. Dalam waktu singkat, keempatnya duduk di sofa tepat di depan seorang Baekhyun yang bingung dan terpesona.

 **"Kau memberinya obat?"** Jongdae bertanya, sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan enteng. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan mata pucat.

 **"Bukankah sudah jelas?"** kata Ketua, melepaskan dasinya yang kemudian melepaskan kedua kancing pertama dari seragamnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan empat anggotanya yang _menatap ganas_ Baekhyun, Jongin sudah menggeser tangannya ke kaki Kyungsoo sambil melihat Wakil Ketua sementara Minseok sekarang melepaskan sabuknya.

 **"Jangan berani menyentuh dirimu kecuali kalau kukatakan begitu,"** perintah Chanyeol, semua matanya tertuju padanya. **"Aku ingin kalian hanya menonton sementara aku membuatnya** ** _datang_** **."**

 **"Fuck, itu sangat tidak adil!"** Jongin berpendapat. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam sehingga Jongin cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya, menunduk rendah. Kyungsoo menampar lengannya.

 **"A-aku minta maaf, sunbae,"** Jongin meminta maaf. **"Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu."**

 **"Bagus."**

Chanyeol kemudian kembali ke posisi sebelumnya di antara kaki Baekhyun, keempat anggotanya memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Dia memegang penis Baekhyun dengan tangannya, mengocok itu naik turun dengan cepat. Dia menyeringai, mendapatkan reaksi sensual dari Baekhyun.

 **"Mnghh .. mnghhh ..."**

 **"Dia menyukainya,"** kata Minseok sambil menyeringai, menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. **"Lihat bagaimana dia tegang."**

 **"Bisakah aku memotretnya?"** Jongdae bertanya, sudah mengeluarkan telepon dari sakunya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan marah, jadi Jongdae dengan cepat menunduk rendah, menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

 **"Fuck, itu terlihat sangat panas,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kakinya untuk menyembunyikan ereksi saat dia melihat bagaimana Ketua memasukkan penis Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, menelan penis Baekhyun lebih dalam dan lebih cepat. Jongin merintih di sisi Kyungsoo, tangannya meraba-raba tangan Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

 **"Tidak,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil mengayunkan tangan Jongin. **"Ketua belum berbicara."**

 **"Tapi aku benar-benar** ** _keras_** **sekarang-"**

 **"Tidak."**

Jongin cemberut, menunduk menatap tonjolan di celananya. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya ke mulut Chanyeol saat dia mengerang keras. Chanyeol melepaskan penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dia terkekeh, menyeringai saat melihat pelipis berkeringat Baekhyun dan pipi, matanya penuh gairah.

 **"Sepertinya dia akan datang,"** kata Minseok sambil menatap penis Baekhyun yang melengkung ke perutnya. **"Dia begitu keras sekarang."**

 **"Sialan, sekarang aku juga sangat keras,"** kata Jongdae pada Minseok. **"Bisakah kau menyentuhku sekarang?"**

 **"Ketua belum memberitahu kami untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar."**

Jongdae mengerang. **"Aku merasa aku akan** ** _meledak_** **."**

Chanyeol memegang penis Baekhyun lagi saat Baekhyun menangis, menggores pinggulnya ke atas sementara kakinya gemetar. kocokan Chanyeol menjadi lebih cepat dan cepat, menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya ke seluruh anggota tubuh Baekhyun saat ia bermain dengan celah itu. Baekhyun mendesah, suaranya bergema di seluruh ruangan saat jari kakinya meringkuk senang.

 **"Dia akan datang,"** kata Ketua, melihat bagaimana penis Baekhyun berkedut, cairan putihnya menyembur ke perutnya sendiri. Chanyeol memompa penis Wakil Ketua, ereksi Baekhyun terus mengalir ke tangannya.

Dengan mata yang lebar dan penuh nafas, keempat anggota itu hanya menonton tanpa suara dan dengan panas saat Chanyeol menjilati jari-jarinya yang terisi, lidahnya menyembul keluar dari mulutnya untuk merasakan _pembebasan_ Baekhyun. Dia menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang berangsur lemas, membuat Baekhyun merengek. Chanyeol mengulum lagi penis lelaki itu, tubuh Baekhyun bergoyang-goyang di bawahnya. Dia menarik mulutnya keluar dengan cabul dan dia menyeka bibirnya yang membengkak dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol berdiri.

 **"Sekarang."**

Jongin buru-buru melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, melepaskan celananya, juga semua orang di ruangan itu. Mereka membiarkan penis mereka keluar, mengusapnya dengan tangan mereka saat mereka melihat Baekhyun yang indah -dari orgasme nya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendorong Jongin di sofa dan duduk di atas kekasihnya, sementara Minseok dan Jongdae dengan ganas mencengkeram penis mereka. Chanyeol melihat mereka, senyum cerah di bibirnya.

 **"Lihatlah betapa** ** _horny_** **nya mereka, Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil menepuk pipi Baekhyun, menatap keempat bawahannya yang hendak saling bercinta di sofa, pakaian mereka dibuang dengan sangat berantakan di lantai. **"Jadi sangat ingin bercinta."**

Baekhyun merintih, dadanya naik-turun saat ia mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya di Ketua.

 **"Ya,"** kata Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. **"Kita akan segera bercinta, tapi tidak sekarang, aku hanya menunggumu menghangatkanku."**

...

Baekhyun terbangun di dalam mobil yang tidak biasa, kepalanya bersandar di jendela. Dia cepat membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Ketua di sampingnya, di kursi pengemudi. Langit sekarang gelap, dan Baekhyun tahu itu sudah terlambat.

 **"Oh, kau sudah bangun,"** kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. **"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"**

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, merasa agak pusing tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. **"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."**

 **"Apakah kau ingat sesuatu?"**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Apa yang terjadi?"**

 **"Kau bilang kau tidak enak badan, jadi aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi rumah sakit tutup, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur di tempat tidur di ruang Dewan Mahasiswa"** Chanyeol menjelaskan, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan cemas. **"aku sudah** ** _merawatmu_** **jadi tidak perlu khawatir."**

Baekhyun mengingat bagian dirinya yang tidak enak badan dan dia berpikir bahwa dia pasti terkena demam. Dia menunjuk Chanyeol, memberinya senyum minta maaf.

 **"Maafkan aku, sunbae, jika aku mengganggumu hari ini,"** kata Baekhyun malu-malu. **"Dan terima kasih .. untuk menjagaku."**

 **"Tidak usah mempersalahkan itu,"** kata Chanyeol, dengan senyuman di bibirnya. **"Selalu ingat bahwa aku di sini untuk menjagamu. kau adalah Wakil Ketua-ku setelah semuanya."**

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pipinya diwarnai dengan warna merah muda dan meski gelap, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

 **"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Chanyeol-sunbae,"** kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. **"Aku berhutang banyak padamu."**

 **"Sama-sama,"** jawab Chanyeol, membantu Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol meraba-raba kunci, jari-jari Chanyeol menyikat tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya untuk memudahkan Chanyeol melakukan _hal_ itu.

 **"Lain kali, lebih hati-hati, oke?"** Chanyeol mengatakan, sabuk pengaman sekarang sudah selesai. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata birunya.

 **"Jangan sakit dan jangan mendapat masalah lagi, aku tidak selalu di sini mencarimu, jadi berjanjilah aku akan mengurus dirimu sendiri, oke?"**

 **"Baiklah,"** jawab Baekhyun, merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas bersama dengan denyutan keras hatinya. Chanyeol sangat baik padanya, Baekhyun terasa begitu istimewa meski dia tahu Ketua hanya menjadi pemimpin yang peduli. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, semua yang dia tahu adalah ketika Chanyeol berada di sisinya, dia merasa terlindungi dan aman.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, membungkuk sekali sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Dia melihat mobil itu lenyap di jalanan dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya sehingga dia tidak repot-repot membuangnya selama berjam-jam.

…

..

…

 ** _[Mengapa kau menelpon pada tengah malam begini, Baekhyun._** ]

Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan telepon di telinganya. Ini jam dua belas di tengah malam dan dia tidak bisa tidur, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menelpon sahabatnya untuk mengobrol. Dia mendengar Sehun mengerang kesal dengan beberapa gemerisik seprai.

 **"Aku tidak bisa tidur,"** kata Baekhyun sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pikiran seseorang di dalam pikirannya sehingga membuatnya tetap terjaga pada saat seperti ini.

 ** _[Jelas, kau tidak bisa. Dan kau benar-benar lancang menggangguku dalam tidur nyenyak. Beraninya kau.]_**

 **"Sehun,"** kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk hatinya di dadanya.

 ** _[sekarang apa.]_**

 **"Kurasa ..."** Baekhyun bernafas gugup. **"Aku suka dia."**

Baekhyun mendengar Sehun bernafas.

 ** _[Apa? Siapa?]_**

 **"Kau ... sudah tau .. siapa itu,"** kata Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah lagi dan dia bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas.

 ** _[Ah, aku tahu Ini Park Chanye-]_**

Baekhyun mengakhiri teleponnya dengan cepat, mengubur wajahnya di bantalnya. Dia meletakkan selimutnya di sekujur tubuhnya saat dia mencoba untuk tidur, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang di dadanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gomawo3


	8. Two Plus Three

**"Lebih tinggi."**

 **"Disini?"**

 **"Tunggu... Tahan di sana."**

 **"Disini?"**

 **"Tidak. Geser sedikit ke kiri,"** kata Luhan sambil mengetuk penanya di bibirnya yang cemberut. Dia menyipitkan matanya, memeriksa apakah poster itu dipasang merata di dinding.

 **"Aku bilang lebih tinggi."**

Baekhyun mengangkat poster lebih tinggi.

 **"Bagaimana sekarang?"** dia bertanya sambil mendesah. Jujur, Lengannya sakit, dia memegang poster itu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan lengan pendeknya sambil berjinjit.

Baekhyun mengerang, tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh mengeluh, karena Luhan pasti akan menghukumnya lagi. Sama seperti saat mereka berdua minggu lalu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat. Luhan memintanya melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya karena sunbae-nya sudah lelah, dan Baekhyun mendapat tiga jawaban salah. Mereka akhirnya bercumbu, saling mencium di sofa sampai Baekhyun kembali sadar dan mendorong Luhan pergi.

 ** _"Sunbae, kumohon."_**

 ** _"Kau menyukainya, hmm?"_** _Luhan berkata saat itu, melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun._ _ **"Kau suka menciumi sunbae-mu?"**_

 ** _"Tidak,"_** _Baekhyun berbohong._ _ **"Aku tidak."**_

 ** _"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun,"_** _kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun._ _ **"Ini rahasia kita, tidak ada yang perlu tahu, kau bisa menciumku kapanpun."**_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, terbangun dari ingatan yang memalukan itu, sampai dia mendengar suara Luhan lagi.

 **"Sialan, Baekhyun, aku bilang lebih tinggi. Apa apaan kau-"**

 **"Bahasa,"** kata Chanyeol dengan nada peringatan saat dia lewat di depan Sekretaris. Luhan membalasnya dengan kesal saat ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun, membantunya membawa poster itu dengan lengannya yang lebih panjang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang membimbing lengannya, tubuh mereka ditekan bersamaan saat Chanyeol memegang siku, mengangkat poster itu lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah pada Wakil Ketua, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap terpesona pada gigi putih Chanyeol dan pada mata almondnya yang indah.

 **"Ada... sesuatu di wajahku?"**

 **"Hah? Oh! T-tidak!"** Baekhyun berkata, menghindari mata Chanyeol, ujung pipinya berubah menjadi merah jambu. **"J-jangan pedulikan aku."**

 **"Ya Tuhan, pemandangan yang indah sekali,"** kata Luhan di belakang, dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dengan gusar. Jongin mengedipkan mata padanya di belakang dengan buku Biologi yang dipegangnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan kematian Kyungsoo sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Luhan mengedipkan mata pada _kekasihnya_ sambil menyeringai dan meludah, ia menunjuk Kyungsoo. **"Jangan main mata denganku, kekasihmu menjadi bibit Iblis lagi."**

 **"Jangan pedulikan dia, dia hanya cemburu aku menidurimu terakhir kali."**

 **"Aku meniduri Luhan tadi malam,"** kata Kyungsoo dengan seringai di bibirnya. Luhan terkekeh. **"Persetan, aku bersumpah dia memiliki bokong terbaik di dunia."**

Mata Jongin melebar, ia memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang kecokelatan. **"APA!?"**

 **"Apa,"** kata Kyungsoo monoton. **"Dia kekasihku."**

 **"FUCK, KALIAN BERDUA BERCINTA TANPA AKU."**

 **"Lihat siapa yang bicara,"** kata Kyungsoo datar. **"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur untuk bercinta Luhan di sofa !?"**

 **"KAU MENIDURI LUHAN,"** kata Jongin dengan gigi terkatup. **"Kupikir kau mencintaiku?"**

 **"Kupikir kau juga mencintaiku?"**

 **"Aku tidak ikutan, aku tidak ikutan,"** gumam Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mendapat tendangan dari Minseok yang sedang mengerjakan esainya.

 **"AKU atau pelacur ini !?"** Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menunjuk pada Luhan yang menatap mereka dengan polos. **"PILIH!"**

 **"Persetan, tentu saja itu KAU!"**

 **"Kupikir kau mencintaiku?"** Luhan bertanya, wajahnya tercengang. **"Kau berbohong padaku, Jongin!"**

 **"Ya Tuhan, aku bersumpah aku punya dua hati,"** kata Jongin sambil mengerutkan kening, Kyungsoo ingin meninju mukanya. **"Aku mencintai kalian berdua!"**

 **"FUCK YOU! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENYUKAI DUA-DUANYA, FUCK! AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!"**

 **"Tidak, Kyungsoo tunggu!"**

 **"Jangan coba-coba mengikuti ku!"**

 **"Tapi-"**

 **"TIDAK!"**

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan, dia mendorong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah saat dia lewat di antara mereka dengan marah. Luhan tertawa, menatap kekasihnya yang panas dan kekasihnya yang lucu saling mengikuti di sekitar ruangan. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menyenggol lengannya, jadi dia berpaling kepada Jongdae yang membuatnya cemberut.

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Bagaimana kau bisa memperlakukan empat atau lebih kekasih pada saat yang sama?"**

Luhan menyeringai, menjilati bibirnya. **"Sebagai catatan, aku hanya punya tiga, Jongin adalah kekasihku, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku, dan Yixing adalah kekasihku- oh, tunggu dulu aku sudah putus dengannya, jadi dia sekarang milikku, begitu juga Chanyeol."**

 **"Apa? Kau menyebutnya, 'hanya'? Sialan. "**

 **"Kau ingin bergabung dengan threesome kita?"** Luhan menyarankan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. **"Oh, itu pasti... foursome, kurasa?"**

 **"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya, dan aku juga punya kekasih sendiri di sini,"** kata Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk Minseok di sisinya. Dia berbalik menuju Luhan, dia merinding, seluruh wajahnya memantul. **"Kalian bertiga sangat kotor."**

Luhan tertawa. **"Sebenarnya hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja, aku tidak, aku membersihkan cairanku sendiri, mereka berdua tidak membersihkan cairan mereka saat mereka** ** _datang._** **"**

 **"Fuck, kalian bertiga sangat aneh,"** kata Minseok sambil mendongak dari kertasnya yang hanya setengah ditulis. **"Bahkan apakah hubungan anehmu diperbolehkan di Republik Korea!?"**

 **"Hubungan aneh apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"**

 **"Kalian bertiga adalah kekasih,"** bisik Minseok, melihat sekeliling untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang bisa mendengarnya. **"Bagaimana mungkin !?"**

 **"Ini rahasia,"** kata Luhan, menahan tawanya saat melihat mata Jongdae dan Minseok melebar.

 **"Apakah itu ... alasan mengapa kau dan Ketua-"**

Mata Luhan membesar. Dia menutup mulut Minseok sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

 **"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku !?"** Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang lucu. **"Aku sahabat terbaikmu!"**

 **"Sudah kukatakan,"** kata Luhan tanpa basa-basi. **"Kau tahu alasannya."**

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya dan Minseok mendesah menyerah. **"Baik."**

 **"Kau sangat rumit,"** komentar Jongdae sambil memijat pelipisnya.

 **"Itu menyenangkan."**

 **"Dan kau juga mendapatkan Wakil Ketua, aku akan menceritakan hal ini pada Chanyeol."**

 **"Tapi Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan, imut dan seksi, sialan,"** kata Luhan, menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya yang sedang mengobrol hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Luhan menjilat bibirnya.

 **"Omong kosong, aku benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya, atau hanya mencicipi Penisnya,"** kata Luhan, matanya memanas dan memanas saat detik berlalu, melirik ke arah Baekhyun. **"Tapi Ketua berpandangan padanya bahwa aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun."**

 **"Kita semua ingin bercinta dengannya,"** kata Minseok **sambil** menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang cekikikan saat Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya. Jongdae mengangguk.

 **"Tapi Ketua... Persetan, dia bahkan tidak akan berbagi.. tidak seperti apa yang dia lakukan denganmu sebelumnya-"**

 **"Itu masa lalu, jangan bawa kembali,"** balas Luhan, meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya. **"Dia benar-benar menggantikanku."**

 **"Apakah dia... tidak lagi menidurimu lagi?"**

 **"Tidak lagi, sejak Baekhyun datang.**

 **"Sialan,"** kata Jongdae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Itu baru."**

 **"Jadi karena itulah kau mengikat dirimu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo,"** kata Minseok sambil menyeringai. **"Huu huu."**

Luhan tetap diam untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini saat dia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih membicarakan omong kosong dengan senyum bodoh yang terukir di wajah mereka. Luhan memaksa tersenyum.

 **"Aku hanya pelacurnya."**

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Ketua bisa bersikap lucu ini, dia hampir tertawa sepanjang percakapan mereka karena sebenarnya, cerita Chanyeol membuatnya retak. Baekhyun belajar dua hal: mata kiri Chanyeol berkedut saat dia tertawa, dan senyuman Chanyeol benar-benar indah sehingga Baekhyun mendapati dirinya menatapnya selama beberapa detik sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol telah mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya.

Seperti sekarang.

 **"Hei, kau masih bersamaku?"**

 **"Hah?"**

Chanyeol terkekeh. **"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, bukan?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk malu. **"aku sangat menyesal, Chanyeol-sunbae. A-aku terganggu."**

 **"Dengan wajahku?"**

 **"Ya- maksudku tidak!"**

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa mata Ketua berkdut lagi.

 **"Aku bertanya padamu,"** kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya ke leher Baekhyun. Dia meremasnya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

 **"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini...** ** _hickey_** **?"** Chanyeol bertanya saat dia melihat tanda indah yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Dia mengusap ibu jarinya di sepanjang gigitan kemerahan itu, membuat Baekhyun mengingat lebih banyak lagi.

 **"A-aku tidak tahu,"** dia bergumam, merasa malu karena mungkin Ketua mengira dia bersama seseorang sekarang, padahal sebenarnya dia lajang. Dia tidak punya kekasih saat ini dan dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa _hickey –tanda kemerahan-_ tiba-tiba muncul di lehernya.

 **"Apakah kau... melihat seseorang sekarang?"** Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara sedih, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Ketua mungkin kecewa dengan hal itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa, tapi dia berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merasa pusing karena Ketua mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya.

 **"** **Kau punya kekasih?"**

Baekhyun cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih merah. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya dia berharap hal itu terjadi.

 **"Aku tidak... tertarik,"** kata Baekhyun sambil bermain dengan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuannya. **"...dengan perempuan-perempuan."**

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seolah dia sudah tahu jawabannya. **"Oh itu-"**

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya penuh harap. **"Itu?"**

 **"Bagus, ku kira."** Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan telinganya semakin panas. Chanyeol bilang itu bagus. Baekhyun tidak ingin mendapatkan harapannya, tapi dia ingin berharap lagi kali ini. **"Apa maksudmu?"**

Chanyeol senyum berkedip. **"Tidak ada yang diharapkan."**

 **"Apa yang kau katakan, sunbae,"** kata Baekhyun sambil cemberut. **"kau membuatku... merasa tidak enak."**

 **"Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia memberi senyum kecil kepada Baekhyun. **"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa ... aku senang kau memberitahuku itu."**

Baekhyun merasa hatinya sangat berat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Dia pikir dia bisa bernafas dengan normal sekarang, dan tangan Chanyeol di atas kepalanya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lembut membuatnya rileks juga, tapi tidak juga, karena jantungnya masih berdegup kencang di dadanya.

 **"Kau adalah?"**

Chanyeol mengangguk. **"Artinya kita sekarang berteman, kan? Teman saling menceritakan semuanya."**

 **"Tentu saja,"** Baekhyun dengan malu-malu menjawab saat ia berusaha tersenyum lebar. **"Kau juga bisa menceritakan rahasia-mu kepadaku."**

 **"Oh, aku punya banyak,"** kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. **"Terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.** "

 **"Benarkah? Bisakah kau memberi tahuku?"**

 **"Tidak sekarang, aku akan membelikan-mu sandwich,"** kata Ketua sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun bersamanya. **"Ayolah."**

 **"Tapi kenapa?"** Baekhyun mencoba bertanya meskipun jari Chanyeol terasa hangat di telapak tangannya.

 **"Untuk menebusmu."**

 **"Baik."**

Baekhyun berdiri, dia mengikuti Ketua dan sekarang, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang dia dapatkan dari orang-orang saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya, menuntunnya jalan.

 **"Apakah kau masih marah padaku?"** Jongin yang cemberut bertanya pada Kyungsoo, ia menarik seragam yang lebih tua itu ke tangannya. **"Yah, Kyungsoo-hyung."**

 **"Jangan kau memanggilku 'Kyungsoo-hyung', "** balas Kyungsoo, ia memutar matanya dengan kesal. Dia menarik tangan Jongin dari lengan mantel biru navy-nya. **"Aku masih marah padamu."**

 **"Aku pikir kita membicarakan hal ini? Tentang Luhan,"** kata Jongin sambil terengah-engah di pahanya. **"Kau sudah setuju dengan ini, bukan? Kau menyetujui aturan ini dan kau menyebalkan seperti ini, kau bahkan menidurinya."**

Kyungsoo tersipu malu, mengalihkan tatapannya dari yang lebih muda. **"Aku tidak-"**

 **"Jangan berbohong padaku, Kyungsoo."** Jongin mengunci Kyungsoo dengan dua tangannya, menjepitnya ke dinding. Dia mengintip di bawah poni Kyungsoo untuk melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo. **"Jangan menyangkal kau tidak menyukai ini."**

 **"Persetan, apa pun, kau menang,"** kata Kyungsoo kembali, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin saat dia menempelkan bibir mereka dengan ciuman ceroboh. Jongin menyeringai menciumnya dengan lahap mulut kekasihnya dengan lidah ahlinya. Mereka melihat dengan lapar, erangan dan gerutuan memenuhi udara saat kedua tangannya berkeliaran di tubuh yang saling panas.

Sebelum berpisah, Kyungsoo mengerang, menarik-narik rambut Jongin dan dia bernafas sebentar, air liur yang menghubungkan bibir bengkak mereka. **"Aku hanya merindukanmu, hanya itu.. aku merindukanmu, Jongin."**

 **"Aku juga merindukanmu,"** Jongin berbisik serak, lalu dia terkekeh. **"Kyungsoo, aku tidak menggantimu jika itu yang kau pikirkan, aku selalu mencintaimu dan itu sudah diberikan."**

 **"Aku tahu,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. **"Maaf, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan tentangku dan tentang dia, dan aku seharusnya tidak mempertanyakannya."**

 **"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakannya keras-keras,"** kata Jongin sambil ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. **"Kau tidak akan menahannya jika kau tidak memiliki kasih sayang terhadapnya."**

 **"Maaf, aku hanya mengikuti pidato Ketua-"**

 **"Omong kosong,"** kata Jongin sambil menyeringai. **"Jangan membodohi-ku, aku mengenalmu dengan baik."**

 **"Tentu, Kau tahu."**

 _Batuk_ mengganggu pembicaraan mereka yang sepi. Kedua pria itu melihat ke arah pendatang baru yang sekarang menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. Jongin tersenyum.

 **"Kau sudah bangun?"**

 **"Kurasa begitu,"** kata Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia beralih ke Kyungsoo, mengangkat alis kirinya. **"Apakah kita?"**

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan terkekeh, menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, dan Jongin tahu yang paling tua itu bingung.

 **"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu bahwa aku hanya seorang budak-"**

' **"Jangan minta maaf, kau sudah cukup banyak, dan jangan pernah mengucapkannya lagi,"** kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju Luhan, menarik kepala Luhan sejajar dengan wajahnya untuk memenuhi bibir cantik itu.

Luhan sedikit terkejut pada awalnya, tapi dia kemudian mencium Kyungsoo kembali, membiarkan bibir tebal meregangkan tubuhnya yang lembut. Dia didorong ke dinding, dengan patuh membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan ciuman yang membakar ke mulutnya. Lidah licin menusuk bibirnya yang terbuka, mengerang saat lidah Kyungsoo berkeliaran di dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Jongin melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya, kedua-nya yang di depan membuatnya marah dan darahnya naik.

 **"Jangan merasa menyesal,"** kata Kyungsoo setelah mereka selesai berciuman, dahinya menempel di dada yang lebih tua.

 **"Kau milik kita, jangan lupakan itu,"** kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. Dia melangkah menuju Luhan, dan membelai bibir bengkak merah milik Luhan yang diliputi air liur dimana Kyungsoo baru saja berciuman. Luhan menutup matanya, menghargai sentuhan lembut itu.

 **"Luhan, kau milik kita,"** kata Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat, nada sikap posesif dalam suaranya.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu dia mengangguk. **"Dan aku adalah milikmu."**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! baru selesai Try Out nih^^ hehe**

 **review nya thank you~**


	9. On Top and Underneath

Chapter 9 : On Top and Underneath

.

..

...

 **"Tangkap!"** Sehun berteriak saat ia melempar bola ke Baekhyun yang panik, yang pada saat ini ia berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengejar bola yang terbang di udara.

Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya ke atas, berlari tanpa tujuan melintasi lapangan bola berumput dalam usaha meraih bola, tapi ia gagal. Dia tiba-tiba menyandung kakinya, tersandung di tanah bahkan sebelum dia menyentuh bola dengan jari-jarinya.

Ada yang kesal, aw, tidak lagi! dari rekan gym Baekhyun saat ia mengambil bola sendiri, satu meter dari tanah ke tempat Baekhyun bertatap muka dengannya. Baekhyun merengek.

 **"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"** suara yang dalam bertanya, mengejutkan Baekhyun karena frustrasinya yang kecil. Dia mendongak untuk melihat gigi putih mutiara dan mata bundar besar yang terlihat mencemaskannya.

 **"Chanyeol-sunbae!"** Baekhyun berseru, dia berdiri tegak. Chanyeol membantunya dengan memegang tangannya.

 **"Hei, apa kau terluka di suatu tempat?"** tanya Ketua, melihat ke paha dan lutut Baekhyun yang sedikit kotor oleh rumput dan tanah.

 **"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja!"** Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia melompat untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol betapa baiknya dia. **"Lihat! Tidak ada tulang patah!"**

Chanyeol terkekeh, matanya terpaku ke persimpangan kaki Baekhyun dimana celana olahraga ketatnya menempel. Dia mencatat bagaimana bagian depan celana pendek Baekhyun menutupi selangkangannya yang tidak rata. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

 **"Aku belum yakin,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. **"Sepertinya lututmu tergores saat kau jatuh."**

Chanyeol berjongkok, membidik lebih dekat dan memeriksa sedikit goresan pada kulit lutut kanan Baekhyun. **"Ini berdarah."**

Mata Baekhyun melebar, menunduk ke lutut dan ke wajah Chanyeol. **"Ini?"**

 **"Ya, kupikir kita harus membersihkannya,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh darah segar dengan ibu jarinya, mengolesi di sekitar area itu sehingga cairan merah itu akan bercampur dengan tanah. Chanyeol tersenyum.

 **"Ah, s-sunbae,"** Baekhyun merintih saat luka itu ternodai, rasa sakit menyambar seluruh kakinya. Dia menarik kaki kanannya tapi cengkeraman Chanyeol kencang di sekujur lututnya.

 **"Chanyeol-sunbae, kurasa aku bisa mengaturnya,"** kata Baekhyun cemas, melihat ke tempat lain selain Chanyeol. **"Kau tidak perlu-"**

 **"Oh, Maaf, aku hanya memijatnya, aku mempelajarinya dari suatu tempat,"** kata Chanyeol, cengkeramannya melongar dari paha Baekhyun. Dia memberi Baekhyun senyuman ramah saat dia melihat ke arah anak laki-laki yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang tidak berdosa.

"Izinkan aku membawamu ke ruang dewan siswa," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeka darah ibu jarinya di bagian belakang celananya. Baekhyun hanya menatap, berdiri dengan canggung.

 **"Kami memiliki beberapa krim luka dan pembalut luka di sana untuk mengobati lukamu, Kau tahu rumah sakit ditutup karena renovasi Dan hei, sangat menyakitkan hati-ku untuk membiarkan bawahan ku terluka seperti ini,"** kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. **"Terutama Wakil Ketua-ku."**

 **"Oh, A-aku mengerti,"** kata Baekhyun, pipinya diwarnai dengan warna merah muda. **"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-sunbae."**

 **"Tidak masalah,"** jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun, masih berpakaian seragam P.E. nya, mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang dewan di lantai dua. Dia membuat catatan mental untuk segera mengganti seragamnya setelah mengobati goresannya di lutut.

 **"Pertemuan akan dimulai pukul lima,"** kata Chanyeol saat membuka pintu, mengantarkan Baekhyun masuk. Lalu dia bercanda, **"Kita satu jam lebih awal di sini."**

 **"Ya, aku kira begitu,"** balas Baekhyun dengan malu-malu saat dia duduk di atas meja dewan, kakinya bergoyang-goyang di udara. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang pintu yang tampaknya tergagap dengan kenop pintu, itu sebabnya dia membutuhkan waktu semenit.

 **"Uhm, Chanyeol-sunbae?"** Baekhyun memanggil, mendapat _tanggapan nol_ dari Ketua. **"Apakah ada yang salah?"**

 **"Tidak ada Baekhyun,"** Chanyeol bernafas, nadanya sedikit lebih rendah dari suara normalnya. **"Semuanya baik-baik saja."**

 **"Baiklah,"** kata Baekhyun sambil melihat ke mana-mana di sekitar ruangan yang nyaman itu. Dia melihat-lihat lemari obat dan hendak pergi ke sana namun sebuah tangan di pahanya menghentikan-nya. Baekhyun menegang.

 **"Kemana kau pergi?"** Chanyeol berbisik menggoda kulit telinga Baekhyun, merangsang hingga ke tulang belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, berpikir bahwa itu bukan apa-apa.

 **"Uhm, aku akan mendapatkan perlengkapannya,"** jawab Baekhyun dengan gemetar. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh dari wajah Chanyeol di belakangnya. **" A-aku pikir aku harus- ah!"**

Baekhyun kaget, merasakan tangan menggerayang ke bagian pribadinya, tepat di depan selangkangannya. Matanya melebar karena _shock_ saat Ketua menelungkupkan penisnya yang lemas ke atas pakaian, tangannya bergerak dalam gerakan melingkar.

 **"S-sunbae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"** Baekhyun bertanya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya. Dia bingung dan takut mengapa Ketua melakukan hal seperti itu.

 **"Apa, Sudahkah kamu melakukan ini sebelumnya?, huh, Baekhyun?"** Chanyeol menggoda, tangannya yang lain membelai paha halus Baekhyun sambil ia membelai penis Baekhyun yang tertutup. **"Menyentuh dirimu seperti ini?"**

Baekhyun menelan ludah, gugup memenuhi pikirannya sementara Chanyeol memperdalam sentuhannya di sekeliling anggota pengerasannya yang berangsur-angsur. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, matanya menutup rapat saat ia mencoba mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari pangkuannya.

 **"Ch-chanyeol sunbae, a-aku harus pergi,"** kata Baekhyun dengan suara takut saat ia menuruni meja. Chanyeol membiarkannya berlari ke pintu, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meraba gagang pintu dengan paksa, mencoba melarikan diri. Chanyeol menyeringai.

 **"Maaf, tapi kunci itu sepertinya rusak,"** kata Chanyeol sombong. **"Kita harus menunggu orang lain membuka pintu."**

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat ke Baekhyun yang masih mengguncang kenop pintu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dia melongokkan Baekhyun dengan lengan panjangnya, menjepitnya ke pintu, dengan lirih ia melihat ke arah anak laki-laki dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu.

 **"Apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku !?"** Teriak Baekhyun, menggeliat di bawah kekuasaan Chanyeol seperti pegangan di lengannya cukup kencang untuk memar. **"Biarkan aku pergi!"**

Chanyeol tertawa. **"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana mengundangmu dalam celana pendek olahraga ketat itu? Bahwa aku mengeras melihat paha sialan-mu dan bokong indah tepat di depan mataku? aku mengendalikan diri untuk-mu, Kau tahu itu !? Tapi sial, Aku tidak tahan lagi , aku tidak bisa mempertahankan ini lebih lama! "**

Baekhyun menelan _benjolan_ di tenggorokannya saat Ketua-berubah-menjadi-maniak, Menempatkan lutut kanannya di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka, menyelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Baekhyun menangis dalam ketakutan, merasakan bibir Chanyeol mencium dengan keras di bentangan lehernya, menjilati dan menghisap kulitnya. ia melanjutkan tugasnya ke penis Baekhyun yang tertutup.

 **"Apa kau menyukainya, Baekhyun?"** Chanyeol bertanya dengan seringai jahat. **"Aku bisa merasakan penismu mengeras, kau horny jalang kecil."**

 **"T-tidak! S-stop! Tolong!"** Baekhyun protes, mencoba menyingkirkan Chanyeol tapi pegangan Ketua sangat kuat dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun lelah menggeliat.

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun saat ia menumbuk bibir mereka dengan ciuman yang menyakitkan, giginya menggigit bibir Baekhyun saat anak laki-laki itu menangis. Dia memiringkan kepalanya hanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

 **"Buka mulutmu, Baekhyun,"** Chanyeol mengusik bibir Baekhyun. **"Buka!"**

 **"Tidak, biarkan aku pergi!"** Teriak Baekhyun saat air matanya mengalir ke pipinya yang pucat. Kuku Chanyeol munusuk kulit Baekhyun, mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun dengan marah.

 **"Buka mulutmu saat aku berbicara dengan baik,"** Chanyeol memberitahunya tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **"Sialan!"** Chanyeol mengutuk, memegangi rahang Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan meremas pipinya dengan keras, cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya agar Chanyeol bisa memasukkan lidahnya.

 **"Itu lebih baik."**

Lidah Chanyeol berkeliaran di sekitar gua manis Baekhyun, mencicipi dan mengeksplorasi panas dan licin. Lidahnya menemukan lidah Baekhyun yang kukuh, mendorongnya dan mengayunkannya bersamaan dengan bibirnya. Dia mengulum lidah Baekhyun dan ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun yang bengkak, mendapat suara nyaring dari anak laki-laki yang rusak itu.

Chanyeol menarik diri untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun -rambut berantakan, mata merah bengkak menatapnya tanpa emosi, bibir bengkak dan pipi merah muda dari cengkeraman tangannya yang ditimbulkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

 **"Buka pakaianmu di depanku, Baekhyun,"** perintah Chanyeol, ia mencengkeram leher Baekhyun seolah-olah hendak mencekiknya. Baekhyun merintih, suaranya serak dari semua teriakannya.

 **"Lakukan,"** kata Chanyeol, melepaskan leher Baekhyun dari tangannya. Baekhyun hanya berdiri di sana, kepalanya tertunduk rendah.

 **"Kataku, lakukanlah!"** Chanyeol berteriak dengan tamparan keras di atas meja. Baekhyun mengernyit ketakutan.

Dia diam-diam membuka baju kemejanya di depan Ketua dengan ragu-ragu sementara tangannya gemetar saat ia menarik pinggang celana pendeknya bersama dengan celana dalamnya. Kepalanya terus merunduk, ia melangkah keluar dari pakaiannya, berdiri di depan Chanyeol telanjang bulat.

 **"Bagus sekali,"** kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh pujian saat matanya berkeliaran di dada putih Baekhyun, ke kulitnya yang mulus, dan pada penis semi-kerasnya yang menggantung di udara. Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun menutupi kemaluannya dengan tangannya, mencoba menyembunyikan ereksi yang tumbuh, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya menjauh, memperlihatkan penis Baekhyun terbuka di udara.

 **"Jangan coba-coba menutuppi penis mengerasmu."**

Chanyeol meraih penis Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat, menariknya dari atas ke bawah sambil bermain dengan celah menggoda. Baekhyun menjerit, mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

 **"T-tidak, jangan lakukan ini, tolong hentikan!"** Baekhyun memohon saat dia dijepit ke dinding lagi. Tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat, membelai penis Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah sementara anak laki-laki itu terus merintih kesedihannya.

 **"Sial! Tutup mulut sialanmu!"** Chanyeol berteriak, kesal. **"Kau pasti menginginkan ini Lihatlah penismu! Berjuang keras dan** ** _keluar_** **karena aku menyentak-nya."**

 **"T-tidak! tidak, tolong!"** Baekhyun mengatakan di sela tangisan saat ia mencoba untuk tidak memukul pinggulnya ke tangan Chanyeol karena rasanya sangat bagus. **"Aku tidak menginginkan ini!"**

 **"Penismu mengatakan sebaliknya,"** Chanyeol menyeringai saat ia menyingkirkan ereksi Baekhyun yang menetes di tangannya. **"Jangan bohong, Baekhyun, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini."**

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol membelai _bolanya_ dengan jarinya, mengirimkan gairah kenikmatan yang lezat ke tubuhnya. Dia tanpa sadar mendorong pinggulnya ke tangan Chanyeol saat dia mengerang. Chanyeol naik berlutut sejajar dengan penis Baekhyun ke wajahnya, ia mulai menjentikkan lidahnya ke penis keras Baekhyun itu.

 **"Angmph!"** Desah Baekhyun, mendorong pinggulnya untuk memenuhi mulut Chanyeol yang panas. Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum menelan Baekhyun secara keseluruhan, menyapukan pipinya dan ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat penis didalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya saat ia mencoba menahan diri dari erangan lebih keras, tapi Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, membimbingnya ke rambutnya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat puas, Baekhyun mencengkeram rambutnya tepat pada waktunya dengan terengah-engah kepalanya, penis Baekhyun mengenai tenggorokan sempit Chanyeol. Lututnya menggigil, jari-jarinya melengkung lega saat ia mengeluarkan erangan panjang. Chanyeol mengulum lebih keras ke ujung ereksi Baekhyun yang menyebabkan Baekhyun _mengeluarkan-nya_ dan masuk ke dalam mulut Ketua, semburan putih mengalir melalui bibir dan dagu Chanyeol, ia menjilat cairan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri, memaksakan mulut Baekhyun untuk membuka lagi, tapi dengan lembut, Baekhyun tidak lagi menolak. Sebagai gantinya, dia dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya agar Chanyeol memindahkan cairan Baekhyun ke mulutnya, membiarkan anak itu merasakan cairannya sendiri. Kembali ke akal sehatnya, Baekhyun tersentak jauh dari Chanyeol dengan tatapan takut saat dia menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini dengan Ketua. Ini bukan yang dia inginkan. Ini kotor Dia mengakui bahwa dia _menyukai_ Chanyeol, tapi sekarang, rasanya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol. _Apakah ini benar dia?_

Baekhyun hendak pindah saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya, meletakkannya di atas meja panjang dewan, wajahnya menghadap ke selangkangan Chanyeol terbalik. Dia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membuka resleting celananya, mengungkapkan penis kerasnya yang besar di ujungnya. Ketukan Baekhyun berkedut.

 **"Sunbae! A-apa yang kau-"**

Sebelum Baekhyun bisa membantah, Chanyeol telah memasukkan mulut Baekhyun dengan penisnya, mendorongnya ke dalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun terengah-engah, matanya meneteskan air mata karena bercinta, penis di mulutnya sangat sial sehingga bisa mencekiknya.

 **"Buka yang lebar,"** Chanyeol mengarahkan dengan kuat, memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan kasar. **"Kalau tidak aku akan bercinta dengan mulutmu tanpa ampun."**

Dengan ketakutan, Baekhyun mematuhi, membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dari biasanya untuk penis Chanyeol agar sesuai. Dia membuka tenggorokannya lebih lebar juga, mendapatkan erangan sensual dari Chanyeol, dia menusuk mulut terbuka Baekhyun, mendorong dan menarik penisnya yang panjang. Dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengerang di sekeliling penisnya, matanya penuh gairah, air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang indah. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan penia yang disekitar bibirnya yang membengkak.

 **"Kau suka ini, kan?"** Chanyeol berkata sambil mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, bercinta dengan mulut Baekhyun tanpa henti. **"Penis Ketua masuk dan keluar dari mulut kotormu! Oh, sial!"**

Chanyeol meraih rambut Baekhyun dengan kekuatan maksimal saat ia terus menusuk penisnya, mendorong pinggulnya untuk bercinta dengan tenggorokan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun menjerit karena rasa sakit di kepalanya dan perasaan tercekik dengan penis, paru-parunya tidak mampu mengantarkan udara untuk bernafas. Dia tersedak penis Chanyeol tapi Ketua tidak memberikan satu pun kesempatan itu. Dia terus membanting penisnya ke mulut terbuka anak laki-laki itu, menemukan pembebasannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mencapai orgasme dengan erangan panjang dan serak di bibirnya, menumpahkan semuanya ke wajah Baekhyun yang kacau, ke pipinya dan ke mulut terbukanya. Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia batuk, sperma menetes ke dagu dan lehernya.

 **"Telan,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang lemas. **"Telan semua spermaku."**

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia menelan cairan putih itu, merasa asin dan lengket mengalir masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Dia menerima ciuman lembut di dahi dari Chanyeol setelah dia menelan semua sperma Chanyeol yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya ke atas, hanya untuk melihat penis merah Baekhyun yang masih keras, melengkung ke perutnya. Dia tertawa menggoda, melihat bocah bingung yang tergeletak berantakan di atas meja.

 **"Pertemuan akan dimulai dalam tiga puluh menit,"** kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kembali kemaluannya ke dalam celananya. Dia menarik resleting dan dia berjalan menjauh dari sosok Baekhyun.

 **"T-tolong,"** Baekhyun memohon dengan suara serak, kakinya terbentang luas. **"A-aku ingin ikut, please."**

 **"Oh, ku pikir kau tidak menginginkan ini, Baekhyun?"** Chanyeol berkata sambil menyeringai main-main. **"Berpakaian dan biarkan penis keras itu sendiri."**

 **"S-sunbae... Ch-chanyeol sunbae,"** teriak Baekhyun sementara kemaluannya berat dan menyakitkan di antara kedua kakinya. **"Tolong, tolong, kumohon."**

 **"Aku akan membuatmu** ** _datang_** **nanti."**

Chanyeol tersenyum, memberi penis-tegak-Baekhyun tarikan kecil. **"Hanya jika kau meminta dengan baik."**

Kepala Baekhyun tersentak saat ia melengkungkan punggungnya,lidah yang basah mulai menjilati ujung penisnya. Dia mencegah dirinya untuk membuat tanda-tanda kebisingan agar tidak mendapat perhatian dari anggota dewan. Dia menutup matanya, mengabaikan presentasi Kyungsoo tentang laporan keuangan, dia merasakan dua tangan yang kuat di atas pangkuannya, mendorongnya ke tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun merintih pelan saat merasakan mulut Chanyeol yang sial telah menelannya dengan bibir penuh dan gemuk sambil mengisap penisnya dari pangkal sampai ke ujungnya. Dia menjambak rambut Chanyeol di bawah meja dewan saat Ketua memutar lidah terampilnya di seputar penisnya yang berdenyut sambil terus meraba-raba dengan bolanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari penis Baekhyun untuk memberi peringatan kepada Wakil Ketua, sebelum menelannya lagi, menghukumnya. Wajah Baekhyun mendengus saat ia menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas, memenuhi kepala Chanyeol sampai ereksinya. Chanyeol menyesap pangkal penis Baekhyun yang keras, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol.

Chanyeol memompa penis Baekhyun dengan cepat saat yang terakhir terdengar sangat keras di bawah meja, lutut dan kakinya bergetar karena mengeluarkan orgasme. Sambil terengah-engah dan menarik napas, dia menatap Ketua di bawah meja yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Baekhyun berpaling, merasa agak malu.

 **"Aku akan bercinta denganmu nanti karena aku sangat tegang sekarang,"** bisik Chanyeol dengan suara serak sebelum dia merangkak kembali di bawah meja, muncul kembali ke tempat duduknya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Baekhyun melirik Ketua yang sekarang sedang mendengarkan presenter di depan sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Baekhyun meneguk gugup, ia gelisah di kursinya.

Kata-kata Chanyeol masih terdengar di telinganya, penis Baekhyun di dalam celana tiba-tiba berkedut karena kegirangan.

To Be Continue

Gamau bct panjang ah:( takut eror lagi. gimana ini bisa nggak?

huhu~


	10. Inside and Outside

Chapter 8 : Inside and Outside

.

.

.

Menyimpan martabat terakhir yang dia miliki sepanjang hidupnya setelah melakukan _blow job_ dan kuluman oleh Presiden, Baekhyun kabur dengan cepat setelah rapat dewan telah berakhir. Dia berjalan melewati anggota dewan, berpikir bahwa dia tidak diawasi oleh Chanyeol yang selalu jeli, yang selama empat puluh lima menit terakhir, mengawasinya di sudut matanya.

Sambil menahan nafasnya, Baekhyun sampai di lorong dalam waktu singkat. Dia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, memeriksa jejak tertentu Park Chanyeol, tapi tidak menemukannya, jadi dia mendesah lega. Baekhyun hendak pergi namun dia tiba-tiba mendapatkan tasnya tidak bersamanya. Dia secara mental mengutuk, mengingat dia meninggalkannya di dalam ruang Dewan Mahasiswa. Tanpa tasnya, dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah besok. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan sambil mengepal, dia kembali ke ruang dewan, langkahnya berat.

Ruang Dewan Mahasiswa sepi dan kosong, dan Baekhyun dalam hati bersorak senang, mengira bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sudah pergi. Dia berjinjit di dalam ruangan, menemukan tasnya agar dia bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Masih ada bagian dari Baekhyun, yang ingin disentuh Ketua lagi, seperti bagaimana Chanyeol menyambar rambutnya dengan kasar saat dia bercinta dengam mulutnya yang terbuka, atau bagaimana Chanyeol menjilat penisnya dengan menjijikkan, menelannya seluruhnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor di dalam pikirannya. Seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang. Dia seharusnya tidak memikirkan bagaimana bibir Ketua terlihat saat itu membalut penisnya, atau bagaimana gigi Ketua mengisap lidah dan lehernya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memijat dan mengelus lehernya, merasakan bekas dan gigitan yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

 **"Tidak, berhentilah. berhenti memikirkannya,"** kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil tasnya yang bertengger di atas kursi. Berpikir itu masih pagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih di kamar mandi sini dan bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai satu. Dia melirik sekeliling ruangan sebelum mengunci pintu dengan aman.

Baekhyun merobek bajunya, tidak menyisakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat dan membuka kenopnya, merasakan air dingin meluncur ke kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya. Dia melihat ke penisnya yang lemas dan tanpa berpikir sejenak, dia memegangnya, membelainya dengan ragu-ragu, perlahan pada awalnya sambil menjentikkan pergelangan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah penisnya sendiri. Tentu, dia pria. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dia telah bermasturbasi sebelumnya, tapi itu hanya saat dia lelah atau stres. Selain itu, tidak ada alasan. Dia tidak melakukannya secara teratur.

 **"Ahhh, ahhh,"** desah Baekhyun pelan, mengocok kemaluannya, dia memikirkan mulut panas Ketua, mengisap dan memutar-mutar lidahnya ke tubuhnya. **"Sh-shit."**

Baekhyun menekan dahinya ke permukaan dinding kamar mandi yang dingin, tangan kanannya sekarang menarik dan memompa penis tegangnya dengan cepat dalam pegangannya, saat ia membayangkan lidah Chanyeol, menyeruput precume-nya di ujung penisnya yang membeku sementara telapak tangannya yang besar memegangi dasar kemaluannya, membuatnya masturbasi.

 **"Ah, ah, ah, Ch-chanyeol-sunbae, ah, ah, sial,"** Baekhyun memanggil di sela celana saat memompa kemaluannya dengan tangannya, semprotan shower masih mengalir ke punggungnya yang telanjang.

 **"Kamu memanggilku?"** suara yang berat bertanya, suaranya bergema keras di dalam kamar mandi. Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang di dadanya, tangannya di atas kemaluannya berhenti di udara.

 **"Kau memanggil namaku saat bermasturbasi,"** kata Chanyeol sombong dan bahkan tanpa memalingkan kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa Ketua sering menyeringai.

" **A-aku.. aku hanya—"**

 **"- Kau hanya memompa penismu sambil memikirkan mulutku, bukan?"**

Baekhyun dengan gugup menelan ludah, penisnya berdenyut keras masih di tangannya menunggu perhatian. Dia dengan berani menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, tangannya dilipat sementara alis terangkat dengan percaya diri.

 **"Oh, Baekhyun kecil kita yang tidak berdosa terjebak masturbasi di dalam kamar mandi dewan siswa sambil berfantasi tentang mulut Ketua,"** Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu. **"Betapa kabar bagus untuk koran sekolah besok."**

 **"T-tidak, please,"** kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, suaranya terhambat di akhir sementara pipinya merah padam. **"Tidak, J-jangan bilang siapa-siapa ... please..."**

Chanyeol tertawa berat. **"Dan mengapa aku melakukan itu?"**

 **"Karena aku akan membiarkanmu meniduriku,"** jawab Baekhyun dengan napas terengah-engah, bibirnya yang basah terjepit di antara giginya. Chanyeol menyeka senyum dari wajahnya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan gelap di matanya saat ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup di bawah semprotan shower. Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, seragamnya menjadi basah.

 **"Kau serius, kan?"** Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, menatap lurus ke matanya dengan tajam.

 **"I-iya,"** jawab Baekhyun tegas. **"Aku akan membiarkanmu meniduriku."**

 **"Baiklah,"** Chanyeol dengan santai menjawab, ia menjauh dari Baekhyun, melepaskan mantelnya dan membuka kancing lengan panjangnya yang putih.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan di samping Chanyeol bertelanjang di depannya. Dia belum pernah melihat tubuh Ketua sebelumnya, juga tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol memiliki dada tegap dan biseps di balik seragam yang dia pakai setiap hari. Baekhyun akan berbohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak menegang melihat Chanyeol melepaskan celananya, meninggalkan pakaian Calvin Klein untuk menutupi selangkangannya. Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa kering.

 **"Sangat senang?"** Chanyeol menggoda, menatap penis tegak Baekhyun yang melengkung ke perutnya yang rata. Baekhyun menunduk, menutupi penisnya yang keras dengan telapak tangannya.

 **"Untuk ketiga kalinya, Jangan tutup penismu, Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol, ia mendekat ke Baekhyun, berbagi semprotan shower dengannya. **"Karena penismu mungil sekali."**

Baekhyun me-malu lagi. **"T-tidak."**

 **"Ya,"** Chanyeol bernafas, lalu dalam waktu singkat, dia telah membuat Baekhyun menempel di dinding, ubin dingin tenggelam ke punggungnya saat dia menyerang bibir Baekhyun untuk mencium mulut yang memar.

Tangan Chanyeol mengunci tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil, ia menyesap dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun, menelan rengekan kecil yang dibuat lelaki itu. Dia meraih Penis Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang basah, ia menggesekkan selangkangannya yang terbungkus ke atas dan ke bawah ereksi Baekhyun, tonjolannya tampak jelas saat ia menggesekkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

 **"Ughhhh,"** gumam Baekhyun karena gesekan yang tidak terpuaskan yang dia rasakan dengan penis terbungkus Chanyeol yang berusaha keras di dalam celana dalam yang menekan penisnya yang berdiri.

Chanyeol melepaskan mulut Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan ciuman terbuka di sepanjang bentangan leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merentangkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan agar Ketua melahap kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak tanda merah di atasnya.

 **"Sungguh seksi,"** bisik Chanyeol pada rahang Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah bocah yang mengerutkan mukanya, meneteskan air dari rambutnya yang basah. Chanyeol menyeringai.

 **"Ah, Ch-chanyeol sunbae,"** Baekhyun bernafas, tangannya menggerayang ke ikat pinggang celana pendek Ketua, menariknya ke bawah. **"Lepas... L-lepaskan ini..."**

 **"Mengapa kau tidak melepasnya untukku?"** Chanyeol dengan antusias bertanya, dia mengganti posisi mereka, punggungnya sekarang menekan dinding kamar mandi sementara Baekhyun berada di depannya, melihat ke bawah ke ereksi tertutupnya.

Dua tangan Baekhyun menarik celana Chanyeol, menariknya ke paha panjang Ketua, penis yang keras dan besar sekarang bebas, berdiri dengan bangga di perutnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar, ia menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

 **"Berlutut dan hisap penisku,"** perintah Chanyeol saat memegang kepala Baekhyun, mendorongnya ke bawah dengan paksa. Baekhyun kaget, dengan cepat berlutut seakan menyembah penis Chanyeol di depan wajahnya.

 **"Hisap,"** kata Chanyeol, membawa wajah Baekhyun dekat dengan bagian tubuhnya yang basah. Baekhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya, ber-eksperimen menjilati ujung penis Chanyeol sebelum pindah ke otot merah jambu di bagian bawah penis Chanyeol.

 **"Sialan, ugh, Fuck!"** Chanyeol mengutuk dengan terengah-engah saat Baekhyun meletakkan mulutnya yang hangat ke dalam kemaluannya, lidahnya berputar-putar di kepala. Jari-jarinya melingkar menembus rambut Baekhyun yang basah, menariknya dengan menyakitkan saat Baekhyun menelan _nya_ sedikit demi sedikit, matanya yang mencari dan tidak berdosa menatap Chanyeol secara luas. tatapan itu sendiri membuat Ketua lebih tegang karena kemaluannya dibalut oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun yang tipis. Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya, bertemu dengan rambut atas Baekhyun dari kepalanya sampai ke kemaluannya.

 **"Sial, Ahhh, Baekhyun, ya, faster, come on! Ugh, fuck! Hisap lebih keras!"** Chanyeol mendesah dengan keji, Baekhyun yang menghirup penisnya bisa terdengar di keempat penjuru kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengikuti, mengisap lebih keras ke ujungnya, rahangnya sekarang sakit karena penis besar Chanyeol yang ada di dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Dia bisa merasakan penisnya sendiri berkedut dibawah perutnya yang membutuhkan rangsangan, jadi dia membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyentuhnya, membelainya ke atas dan ke bawah saat dia menenggak kepalanya ke penis besar Ketua.

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah dan melihat Baekhyun ber-masturbasi dirinya saat dia melayani- _nya_ , pemandangan Baekhyun yang menyenangkan membuat penis Chanyeol di dalam mulut anak laki-laki itu berdenyut lebih kencang, membawanya ke _datang_ lebih awal. Dia mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun, melepaskan kemaluannya dari mulut anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun merengek tak setuju.

 **"Aku tidak ingin** _ **keluar**_ **di dalam mulutmu,"** kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang benar-benar menyentakkan kemaluannya dengan tangannya, mencoba menemukan pembebasannya. Chanyeol membuang tangan Baekhyun dengan jengkel.

 **"Berhentilah menyentuh dirimu sendiri,"** gumam Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun, mendorongnya keras ke dinding. Baekhyun mengernyit pada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di keningnya karena benjolan di permukaan yang keras. Berusaha memutar kepala untuk melihat Ketua, Chanyeol memegang bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun agar dia menghadap dinding lagi, pipinya tertekan keras menghadap ubin.

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun kencang.

 **"Ah!"** Teriak Baekhyun, sakit menyengat pantatnya akibat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menampar pantatnya lagi, keras.

 **"Pantat yang kenyal, Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, meraba-raba pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang kapalan. **"Begitu lembut dan mulus, cocok untuk pukulan keras."**

 **"Ah!"** Baekhyun menangis lagi, merasakan dua, tiga, empat pukulan lebih banyak pada pantatnya, sengatan terasa sangat menyakitkan sehingga membuat kemaluannya semakin keras.

 **"Sekarang, buka kakimu,"** perintah Chanyeol ke leher Baekhyun saat ia menjilati dan menggigit tengkuk anak itu, gigi tajam menggali ke dalam daging yang lembut. Baekhyun menaati, menebarkan kakinya lebih lebar agar Chanyeol bisa melacak pintu masuknya dengan telunjuknya.

 **"Mmmmngh,"** Baekhyun mendesah nikmat ke dinding saat Ketua terus menggodanya di sekitar lubangnya. Dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri, memegangi dinding itu karena dia merasa lidah Ketua bermain-main di lubang nya yang ketat, pipi pantat nya terpisah. Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan gerakan melingkar, membuat anak laki-laki di atasnya menggeliat tak terkendali.

 **"S-sunbae, apa yang kau-ah!"**

Chanyeol menggerakan lidahnya yang panjang, menelusuri dan memasukkannya ke dalam anus Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun sekarang berantakan, mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

 **"Fuck! Berhentilah bergerak!"** Teriak Chanyeol , ia menggenggam pipi pantat Baekhyun lebih erat. Baekhyun dengan enggan berhenti menggeliat, ia terus mengerang tak berdaya.

 **"Ch-chanyeol-sunbae!"** Baekhyun menangis, pantatnya merah karena pukulan, sementara kakinya melebar. Air mata mengalir di pipinya karena sakit saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam _hole_ yang mengerut.

Chanyeol menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam, memompanya masuk dan keluar, Baekhyun meliukkan wajahnya karena gangguan di dalam dirinya, rasa sakit itu menusuk tulang punggungnya. Ketua menambah hingga dua jari lainnya di dalam lubang yang rapat, mencelupkan dan menusuk dalam-dalam. Baekhyun terengah-engah.

 **"S-sakit ... I-itu sakit,"** kata Baekhyun sambil terengah-engah, kakinya gemetar saat Chanyeol terus bercinta dengan tiga jarinya.

 **"Sialan, sangat ketat,"** kata Chanyeol sambil memompa tiga jarinya ke _hole_ Baekhyun. **"Cobalah untuk merileks-kan pantatmu jadi aku bisa mempersiapkanmu dengan benar."**

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya, tidak melakukan apa pun. Chanyeol terus memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol di dalam dirinya.

 **"Kau masih perawan, bukan?"** Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengangkat tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk menatapnya dengan mata berair. Baekhyun perlahan mengangguk, ngeri.

 **"Oh, begitu,"** kata Chanyeol heran karena dia sudah mengetahuinya. Dia menyeringai sebelum menarik jemarinya dari lubang ketat Baekhyun. Baekhyun merintih.

 **"Jika kau pikir aku akan mudah melakukannya karena kau perawan, maka pikirkan lagi,"** kata Chanyeol dengan nada datar, ia mengolesi jari-jarinya dengan lube. **"Aku suka bercinta dengan kasar dan keras."**

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup saat melihat penis Chanyeol, berpikir apakah itu bisa masuk ke dalam dirinya apalagi bisa mencekiknya sampai mati. Sebelum dia bisa mundur, pinggulnya sudah di pegang Ketua, mempersiapkan penis yang sudah diberi lube untuk menidurinya dari belakang.

 **"T-tidak, tidak, please,"** Baekhyun memohon saat dia menangis, merasakan penis besar itu menusuk _hole_ nya. **"P-please, bersikaplah lembut, plea—ah!"**

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun, sedikit demi sedikit sampai pinggulnya sampai ke pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis lebih keras, merasakan penis di dalam dirinya menghancurkan _hole_ nya, terlalu besar dan terlalu menyakitkan.

 **"Ahh, Ch-chanyeol s-sunbae,"** Baekhyun menangis. **"S-sakit, p-please! Pelan pelan, please! Sakit!"**

 **"Apa?"** Chanyeol mengatakan saat ia mendorong pinggulnya dan menarik penisnya untuk menghantam kembali, meniduri Baekhyun tanpa ampun dengan cepat seperti mesin. **"Tidak bisa mendengarmu!"**

Baekhyun mencengkeram dinding itu untuk meringankan rasa sakit dari belakangnya. Sakit rasanya seperti jalang, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya masuk dan keluar dari _hole,_ terasa seperti membunuhnya. Chanyeol memegangi wajah Baekhyun, memiringkannya agar dia bisa menekan ciuman ke bibir Baekhyun saat dia menidurinya dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun menangis ke mulut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menyesap lidahnya yang basah. Tangannya meluncur ke nipple Baekhyun, meremasnya dan memutarnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dalam kesenangan, tangan Ketua memainkan putingnya yang sensitif saat menciumnya dan menidurinya tanpa henti.

 **"Ughmm! Ah! Ah!"** Baekhyun mendesah bersamaan dengan tamparan pada kulitnya, Merasakan sakit di pantatnya mereda. Dia menurunkan pinggulnya untuk memenuhi dorongan Chanyeol , Ketua melesakkan lagi penis nya di dalam pantat Baekhyun, mengirim gemetar ke tubuh Baekhyun.

 **"Merasa sangat baik, Baekhyun !?"** Chanyeol menempel di telinga Baekhyun. **"aku menidurimu dengan keras seperti ini dikamar mandi?! Kau menyukainya, bukan?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara matanya tertutup, kepalanya dilempar ke belakang , dia menggerakan tubuhnya bersama Chanyeol. Dia berteriak dengan sangat nyaring, Chanyeol mengubah sudut pinggulnya, menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat.

 **"Ya disitu! Ah! Sial! Ah, more, please!"** Baekhyun memohon, suaranya berat dengan gairah. **"More, more, harder, faster, please, Chanyeol-sunbae!"**

 **"Lebih keras!"**

 **"MORE PLEASE! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!"**

Chanyeol menyeringai, memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun. Dia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih keras dan lebih dalam, melihat bagaimana penisnya menghilang di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Dia mendorong pinggulnya, melesakkan penisnya ekstra keras karena Baekhyun mendesah lagi, napasnya tidak teratur saat dia meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

 **"Ahhh! Ahh! S-sunbae, aku dekat- aku akan-"**

Baekhyun meraih penisnya sendiri untuk mengusapnya tapi Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya, memegangnya kuat di dalam genggamannya.

 **"Jangan sentuh dirimu sendiri,"** gumam Chanyeol saat ia bergerak lebih cepat. **"Aku ingin kau tidak tersentuh."**

 **"Tapi-"**

 **"Tidak."**

Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar dan mendorongnya dengan cepat,ia terus meniduri anak yang mendesah itu. Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan penis Ketua dimasukkan ke dalam dirinya lagi.

 **"F-fuck!"** Chanyeol mengutuk saat dinding Baekhyun menempel pada penis yang bergerak masuk dan keluar dari _hole_ Baekhyun, meremas penisnya erat-erat.

Perut Baekhyun dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat dia _keluar_ tidak tersentuh, penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih ke dinding kamar mandi, mengalir ke lantai. Baekhyun terengah-engah, seluruh tubuhnya kelelahan saat Chanyeol terus menidurinya dari belakang.

 **"Fuck!"**

Chanyeol mencapai orgasme juga, mengeluarkan ke dalam _hole_ sensitif Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang saat ia merasa hangat datang mengisinya, beberapa menetes ke pahanya dan turun ke lantai. Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke pantat Baekhyun , dia melumasi tangannya dengan spermanya, mendapatkan raungan goyah dari bocah itu.

 **"Berbalik dan berlutut,"** kata Chanyeol dengan tegas, lalu Baekhyun mengikutinya, berlutut di depan Ketua.

Chanyeol memompa penisnya ke mulut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik untuk menangkap semua beban Ketua ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menjilati dengan rakus di sekitar bibirnya, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya agar Baekhyun bisa mencicipinya. Baekhyun otomatis berdiri tanpa perintah Ketua, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, dia berjinjit dan mencium Ketua dengan lesu. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dirinya di mulut Baekhyun saat ia menanggapi ciuman lembut.

Setelah membuat sesi malas, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman itu dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang di dalam tulang rusuknya, pipinya terasa hangat.

 **"Ch-chanyeol sunbae."**

 **"Baekhyun,"** Chanyeol memanggil dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

 **"I-iya?"**

 **"Jadilah milikku,"** bisik Chanyeol menenangkan dengan sedikit seduktif terhadap leher Baekhyun. **"Jadi aku bisa bercinta denganmu lagi dan menciummu lebih banyak."**

Baekhyun tersenyum, pipi merona ke pipinya saat ia mengangguk. **"Y-ya."**

*

To be continued


	11. Unintentional Punishment

Chapter 9 | Unintentional Punishment | Hukuman yang tidak disengaja

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! sorry for typo(s)._

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa percaya _itu_ terjadi.

Dia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk percaya bahwa Ketua menidurinya, dan dia membiarkan itu terjadi. dan meyukai itu. dia benar-benar menyukainya, bayangan Chanyeol yang menidurinya hari itu menghantui dia untuk tidur, membuat dia selalu _menuntaskan diri_ ketika dia bangun di pagi hari untuk melegakan dirinya sendiri.

dan tindakan itu diikuti. Selama sekitar dua kali sejak bercinta di kamar mandi, mereka bercinta di sofa senin lalu dan kemarin mereka bercinta di lantai.

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, dan dia tahu Chanyeol bukanlah _dia._ Chanyeol yang kasar, Chanyeol lebih unggul, Chanyeol adalah Dominan, Baekhyun mengikuti setiap perintah Ketua dalam kemauannya sendiri dan itu benar-benar mengubahnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia setelah Ketua _merampas-nya_. tetapi yang dia tahu bahwa sekarang, dia menginginkan Ketua, dia membutuhkannya, dia sangat membutuhkannya. dan _perasaan_ yang dia miliki untuk Chanyeol, entah itu rasa suka atau tergila-gila, atau _nafsu_ , tumbuh semakin dalam dan lebih dalam setiap kali Ketua memeluknya atau tatapan mata ke arahnya.

Dia berada pada pesona Chanyeol.

 ** _Jadilah milikku, maka aku bisa bercinta denganmu dan mencium-mu kapannpun._**

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa arti kata-kata Ketua saat itu. Apa yang dia maksud dengan _milikku_? Apakah itu berarti.. mereka sekarang berkencan-seperti-sepasang-kekasih-? gelisah hati Baekhyun. **_Mencium-mu kapanpun?_** Kedengarannya bagus, bibir Chanyeol indah. Baekhyun tersenyum, menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya lembut.

 **"Mengapa kau menyentuh bibirmu?"** Sehun bertanya di sampingnya, kepalanya miring ke kanan. **"Apakah kau mencium seseorang?"**

 **"Hah?!"** Baekhyun kembali ke akal sehatnya. Dia jatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki dan Sehun melontarkan pandangan aneh padanya.

 **"** **Kau semakin aneh dan aneh, serius,"** keluh Sehun. **"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu belakangan ini? kamu tidak seperti dirimu sendiri akhir-akhir ini."**

 **"A-aku..?"**

 **"Ya."** Sehun memutar matanya. **"Kau selalu melamun dan.. kamu selalu... menjauh. saat aku menyentuhmu."**

Sehun menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersentak. **"Lihat!"**

 **"** **A-aku hanya, sensitif,"** Baekhyun berbohong, dia tidak bisa memberitahu rahasianya pada Sehun, tidak akan pernah. **"A-Aku punya alergi."**

 **"Sejak kapan?"** Sehun mengangkat alis karena tidak percaya. **"Aku tahu kau sejak umur delapan tahun. Kau tidak punya alergi."**

 **"Aku makan sesuatu,"** Baekhyun setengah berbohong, karena dia benar-benar memakan sesuatu di mulutnya. **"Ku pikir lebih baik jika kau.. jangan sentuh aku untuk sementara waktu."**

 **"Apakah kau ingin aku membawamu ke dokter?"** Sehun bertanya dengan cemas, Baekhyun merasakan bersalah di dalam hatinya. Dia berbohong kepada sahabatnya, dan dia tidak pernah melakukan ini seumur hidupnya. Namun dia berjanji. Dia seharusnya tidak melanggar janjinya.

 **"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan ini,"** Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa. **"Kau harus kembali ke kelas. Sang guru mendekat."**

 **"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau meninggalkan kelas lagi!?"**

 **"T-tidak,"** Baekhyun berbohong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. **"Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus.. di Dewan Siswa..."**

Sehun mendesah. **"Kau benar-benar sibuk, kan?"**

 **"Ya,"** jawab Baekhyun, dan dia tidak melewatkan kesedihan di mata Sehun. Dia sadar bahwa waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Sehun semakin kecil dan kecil sejak dia dan Chanyeol memiliki rencana mereka. Dia merindukan sahabatnya. Tapi Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah—

 **"Baiklah, kau harus pergi,"** kata Sehun, tersenyum. **"Tidak apa-apa. Mari kita saling bertemu setelah kelas. Ayo kita pulang bersama."**

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. **"Tapi Jongin dan Luhan-sunbae membawaku pulang-"**

 **"Oh, begitu, yeah,"** kata Sehun canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya. **"Aku lupa tentang itu. Aku minta maaf."**

 **"Aku akan menebusnya,"** kata Baekhyun, matanya tampak menyesal kepada sahabatnya. **"Aku berjanji."**

 **"Oke, aku mengandalkanmu kalau begitu,"** kata Sehun, menepuk bahu Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu sedikit setengah hati. Ini agak menyakitkan hatinya, melihat teman satu-satunya, teman pertamanya menjadi seperti ini.

 **"Aku minta maaf,"** kata Baekhyun sedih, memperhatikan punggung Sehun perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **"Baekhyun, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, ugh, sial-"** Luhan berkata, memegang pundak Baekhyun dalam upaya untuk menghentikan Baekhyun dari ciuman seperti tidak ada esok hari, tapi Baekhyun sangat berhasrat, dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan sunbae untuk bernafas sebentar.

 **"Mmghh, sial... tahan sebentar! Fuck!"**

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut Luhan saat dia menatap Sunbae dengan alis yang berkerut seolah dia mulai tidak sabar. Luhan memutar matanya,

 **"Kau bilang aku bisa menciummu kapan pun aku mau,"** kata Baekhyun, menyeka air liur dari bibirnya yang bengkak. **"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"**

 **"Sial, aku harus bernafas, tentu saja,"** kata Luhan, tersengal-sengal saat dia menelusuri sisi Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya yang memandangnya dengan tidak sabar.

 **"Aku akan memberi tahu Ketua tentang ini,"** kata Baekhyun, menyilangkan lengannya ke dadanya. Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

 **"Kau benar-benar brengsek, apa kau mengancamku?"**

 **"Tidak, Luhan-sunbae. Aku hanya mengancammu."**

 **"** **Fuck you, kemari,"** kata Luhan, menarik leher Baekhyun ke wajahnya untuk mengambil bibirnya lagi. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya untuk membantu lidah Sunbae untuk menjelajahinya di sekitar mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerang ketika lidah Luhan mencapai tenggorokannya, merintih saat dia merasakan tangan Sunbae-nya menarik kemejanya.

 **"Sialan,"** kata Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman, jari-jari Luhan menyentuh nipple-nya di dalam kemejanya. **"S-sunbae, kau tidak diperbolehkan-"**

 **"Chanyeol mengijinkanku melakukan ini,"** Luhan berbisik-bisik pada mulut Baekhyun. **"Dia bilang aku akan menyiapkanmu, karena dia akan menidurimu nanti."**

 **"Dia berbagi aku... denganmu,"** kata Baekhyun, ada sedikit kesedihan di hatinya dia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. **"Apakah dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?"**

 **"Ya,"** Luhan berbohong, dia akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. **"Kau ingin tidak mematuhi perintah Ketua?"**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. **"Tidak."**

Bibir Luhan melengkung ke atas menjadi seringai. **"Apa yang kau tunggu? Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi."**

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, menghisap dan menjilati kulit _asin_ di sana sementara tangannya merangkak ke paha mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang, menarik rambut Luhan dengan genggamannya, dia menggesekkan bokongnya ke selangkangan sunbae-nya.

Penampilan mereka semakin panas karena berlangsung lebih lama, tangan mereka berada di sekitar tubuh satu sama lain, mereka terus mengisap lidah masing-masing, hingga mereka tidak memperhatikan pintu dibuka dengan pelan.

Ketua masuk.

 **"Siapa bilang kau bisa bercinta di belakangku?"** Chanyeol berkata dengan suara tenang, dia hanya menahan diri untuk saat ini. Luhan mendongak pertama, terkejut, dengan mata tajam Ketua menatap dengan marah padanya.

 **"Kenapa kau menyentuh Baekhyun!?"** Chanyeol berteriak, dan Baekhyun terkejut, dia beranjak dari pangkuan Luhan dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bergerak ke arah Luhan, memberinya pukulan keras di pipi kirinya. **"SIALAN, KAU JALANG SIALAN SEPERTI BIASA!"**

 **"Aku dulu jalangmu,"** kata Luhan sambil berdiri dari lantai tempat dia jatuh. Dia menyeka darah di sisi bibirnya. **"Selain itu, aku belum menyentuh dia."**

 **"Persetan,"** kata Chanyeol dengan gigi terkatup. **"Keluar dari sini!"**

Luhan mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh saat dia membersihkan seragamnya. Dia lewat di samping Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan dia tidak lupa untuk memberinya senyum sebelum dia keluar dari ruang Dewan.

 **"Ch-chanyeol s-sunbae, aku minta maaf,"** kata Baekhyun, air matanya jatuh. **"Itu bukan salah Luhan-sunbae. I-itu salahku. A-aku menciumnya dulu... A_aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."**

 **"APA?"** Chanyeol bertanya sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun, itu sakit. Baekhyun menutup matanya karena ketakutan. **"Apa yang kau katakan!?"**

 **"A-aku menciumnya karena aku.. aku sangat tidak sabar, aku tidak bisa menunggumu untuk kembali,"** Baekhyun mengakui, dan cengkeraman di lengannya semakin erat dan ketat. Chanyeol terkekeh.

 **"Jalang lain,"** kata Chanyeol, dan itu menyakitkan bagi telinga Baekhyun. **"Aku pikir kau berbeda, Baekhyun? Itulah kenapa aku memilihmu. TAPI APA? KAU MENGECEWAKAN AKU. Kau pantas** ** _dihukum_** **."**

 **"A-aku tahu.. aku akan menerima hukumanku,"** kata Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar.

Chanyeol menyeretnya dengan paksa seolah lengannya akan jatuh, lalu dia mendorongnya ke dinding. Baekhyun menangis kesakitan ketika kepalanya menabrak batang logam, tetapi tangisannya teredam saat Chanyeol memasukkan mulutnya dengan dasi yang digulung.

 **"TUTUP MULUTMU,"** kata Chanyeol dengan marah, tangannya menyematkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tipis ke permukaan yang keras. Baekhyun sekarang sedang menangis, karena itu menyakitkan ketika Chanyeol menampar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

 **"Apakah kau tidak mengerti,"** Plak! **"Ketika aku berkata,"** Plak! **"Kau hanya milikku!?"** PLAK! **"HUH, JALANG? SIALAN, TAHUKAH KAU SIAPA PEMILIKMU DAN TUBUHMU?** **"** PLAK!

 **"Maaf- AHH!"** Baekhyun berteriak lagi, ketika dia merasa celana pendek gym-nya ditarik ke bawah paha-seperti-susu- nya bersama dengan boxer-nya. Dia didorong ke dinding dengan kekuatan maksimum, secara kasar dan dalam Ketua mendorong sesuatu di dalam pantatnya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan ketika ujungnya mencapai bagian dalam tubuhnya. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan karena bisa merobek lubangnya menjadi dua.

 **"S-s-sun - bae,"** Baekhyun menangis dalam penyiksaan, merasakan benda itu bergetar di dalam lubangnya yang terkubur dalam, menyentuh dinding sensitifnya. **"L-lepaskan- ini, p-p-please! I-i-itu s-sakit! SAKIT!"**

 **"TIDAK BAEKHYUN,"** kata Chanyeol dengan suara dingin. **"** **Bertahanlah selama dua hari. Itu konsekuensi-mu tidak mematuhi-ku."**

Dua hari, dua hari yang menyiksa dengan benda yang bergetar di dalam pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin pingsan dan tumbang setiap kali vibrator menyentuh prostatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat. Lututnya terasa seperti kaku, tetapi pegangan Ketua di pinggang membuatnya tetap berdiri.

 **"Jangan mengambilnya saat kau di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Dan kau tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh dirimu sendiri kecuali aku berkata begitu,"** perintah Ketua. **"MENGERTI!?"**

Baekhyun mengangguk ketakutan, air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang menyengat karena tamparan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Dia mengeluarkan isak tangis kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumnya lembut, tangannya yang lembut mengusap pipinya dengan tenang. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup di dalam dadanya.

 **"Kau bisa melakukan ini untukku, kan?"** Chanyeol mengatakan di antara ciuman lembut. **"Apakah aku menyakitimu?"**

 **"I-iya,"** jawab Baekhyun, dadanya naik turun. **"I-itu sakit... Tolong, singkirkan itu, Chanyeol-sunbae.. please..."**

Chanyeol menatap paha Baekhyun, dan matanya melebar ketika dia melihat tetesan darah menetes ke bawah paha Baekhyun. Ada penyesalan di dadanya, tiba-tiba ia menyesali mengapa dia melakukan ini pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih baru, dia belum terbiasa dengan ini, dia perlu lebih banyak latihan. Chanyeol mendesah, membawa Baekhyun dengan Bridal Style. dia membawanya ke kamar tidur Dewan Mahasiswa. Lengan Baekhyun menemukan leher Chanyeol, menariknya mendekat. dia menangis.

 **"Baekhyun,"** kata Chanyeol dengan nada tenang, kemarahannya menghilang. Dia meletakkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur. **"Aku lupa bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya. Aku minta maaf."**

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya membasahi bantal yang empuk itu. **"Aku minta maaf jika aku... aku mengecewakanmu, s-sunbae. Aku akan berjanji a-aku.. aku bisa mengambil waktu berikutnya. A-aku berjanji padamu."**

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengelus pantat Baekhyun dengan lembut. dia melihat benda yang masuk di dalam lubang Wakil Ketua. Dia mengeluarkannya, perlahan, oh begitu pelan, Baekhyun menjerit, menangis dalam kesakitan. Pantatnya berdarah, darahnya menodai kasur putih di bawahnya. Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang Baekhyun, membuangnya di tempat sampah di samping tempat tidur. Dia bangun untuk mengambil tisu , alkohol dan antiseptik untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana Ketua dengan lembut merawatnya, tangannya ringan saat dia menyentuh lubang Baekhyun untuk menggunakan obatnya. Rengekan sakit Baekhyun mengisi kesunyian ruangan, tapi Chanyeol berhati-hati untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai merawat Baekhyun, dia memakaikan celana Baekhyun seperti anak bayi laki-laki yang memakai popoknya. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dia memegang kaki Baekhyun, mengangkatnya agar Baekhyun memakai celana dalamnya. Baekhyun memerah karena malu, seluruh wajahnya dalam warna merah yang dalam.

 **"S-sunbae, a-aku bisa-"** Baekhyun mencoba, tapi Chanyeol sudah memberinya celana pendeknya. Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihatnya.

 **"Iya?"**

 **"K-kau t-tidak perlu-"** Baekhyun jalan, dia sangat malu, dia memiliki lengannya sendiri demi Tuhan. Dia membiarkan sang Ketua memakaikannya, melihat semua ketelanjangannya yang terbuka dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Baekhyun ingin mati.

 **"Kau adalah Wakil Ketua-ku,"** kata Chanyeol, **"Dan kau milikku sekarang. Aku harus menjagamu."**

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, berharap itu berarti dengan arti yang berbeda, tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan sehingga dia hanya diam saja. Dia sudah tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seperti itu tentang dia.

 **"Terima kasih,"** kata Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat, tubuhnya sekarang tenang **"Untuk menjagaku."**

 **"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan Luhan, atau dengan anggota,"** kata Chanyeol, sambil mendesah. **"Aku mengizinkanmu sekarang... tapi jangan bercinta. Hanya. Jangan bercinta dengn mereka."**

 **"Aku tidak akan,"** kata Baekhyun. **"Dan aku tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapa pun."**

 **"Ini rahasia kita,"** kata Chanyeol, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. **"Tidak seorang pun di luar Dewan Siswa perlu tahu."**

 **TBC**

Happy Baekhyun Day yeayyyy

Happy Birthday to the beautiful person all around the world 3 GBU, WYATB.

Kasih wish apa? yang terbaik aja ya^^

.

Halo? Remember this ff?

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih terlebih dahulu, terimakasih yang sudah review. rewiew nya bermacam macam tapi yeah, ada beberapa kritik yang- errr. actually, thank you, but aku cuma mau bilang disini aku ngetik, capek hehe^^ ah sudahlah, apakah ada yang tidak suka ini ff? kalau merasa bisa membuat terjemahan yang lebih bagus silahkan saja buat! tapi ingat, izin author asli nya dulu~ aku minta izin waktu itu ga langsung diizinin~ untuk apa hanya berbicara tetapi tidak melakukan nya? tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan atau memberitahu^^

aduh maaf bac(r)ot :) sorry aku habis hiatus karena ada masalah. I like all your criticisms, I appreciate it~ very appreciate. but please respect me back^^ I'll try to be the best, pray for me! but for some who do not like, please make your own translation, I do not forbid because I'm also tired. haha, do you think it's that easy? :)

Thank you, Love you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 | The Ride Of My Life |Perjalanan Hidupku

 _Happy reading y'all! sorry typo._

.

.

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan adegan di dalam empat sudut ruang Dewan Siswa seiring dengan berlalunya hari. Pada awalnya, dia tidak nyaman melihat Minseok dan Jongdae bermesraan di perpustakaan mini, atau Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertindihan dan bergesekkan satu sama lain di sofa, atau Luhan mengoral Jongin atau Ketua. Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun berpikir, aman untuk dikatakan mungkin dia sedikit terbiasa sekarang. Hal-hal yang dilihatnya diam-diam dengan mata tak berdosa nya, sekarang terbentang di hadapannya.

Dia adalah bagian dari mereka, dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Baekhyun belajar rahasia lain : bahwa Jongin tidak berselingkuh dari Kyungsoo dengan Luhan. Ini mengejutkan pada awalnya, meskipun, mengetahui mereka bertiga adalah kekasih, dan itu lucu begitu saja, ketika mereka bertiga akan saling mengikuti di sekitar ruangan, atau mereka akan berdebat siapa yang akan berada di atas malam ini.

 **"Ketika Ketua mengusirku keluar,"** Luhan berkata kepada Baekhyun ketika mereka berbicara terakhir kali. **"Mereka menerimaku seperti milik mereka, seperti aku bagian dari mereka. Aku ingin pergi ke waktu itu... tetapi mereka membiarkanku tinggal."**

 **"Mereka membiarkanmu tinggal?"**

 **"Ya, mereka bilang tidak apa-apa,"** kata Luhan. **"Itu menyedihkan tanpa aku... bahwa mereka mencintaiku."**

" **Apa kau mencintai mereka?"**

" **Tentu saja,"** jawab Luhan, tersenyum. **"Mereka keluargaku."**

Baekhyun bertanya pada sunbae-nya mengapa Ketua mengusirnya, tetapi Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya.

Baekhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan sangat rumit. Terkadang dia menyebalkan, dan terkadang dia manis. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, Luhan adalah salah satu sunbae favoritnya, terutama Ketua. Chanyeol adalah sunbae favoritnya, tapi sekarang, mungkin dia bukan hanya sunbae favoritnya, mungkin dia lebih dari itu.

 **"Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?"** Baekhyun meminta Luhan di sisinya yang bermain dengan teleponnya. Luhan mendongak dari teleponnya.

 **"Apa? Kau ingin aku memberimu handjob seperti terakhir kali?"**

 **"TIDAK,"** kata Baekhyun, menyilangkan lengannya ke dadanya dengan gusar. **"Bukan itu."**

 **"Jadi, apa itu?"**

 **"Ikut denganku."**

 **"Dan mengapa aku?"**

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa kata, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan bersamanya, menyeretnya keluar dari ruang Dewan siswa.

 **"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ugh, lepaskan tanganmu dari pergelangan tanganku,"** kata Luhan, sambil menahan kakinya saat Baekhyun menyeretnya. **"Aku sunbae-mu, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini pada sunbae-mu."**

 **"Sunbae,"** kata Baekhyun saat mereka berhenti di depan ruang kelas, itu ruang kelas Baekhyun. **"Aku akan memberikanmu blowjob secara gratis, lakukan ini untukku."**

Luhan tertawa. **"Oh benarkah. Kau menyuapku dengan mulut mungilmu dan tanganmu yang cantik."**

 **"Ya, tapi tolong lakukan ini untukku,"** kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. **"Deal?"**

 **"Baik, terserah. Apa itu?"**

 **"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada temanku."**

 **"Apakah dia seksi? Bisakah aku bercinta dengannya?"**

 **"Tidak,"** kata Baekhyun. **"Jangan berani menyentuh dia... Dia sahabatku, dan dia sangat menyukaimu."**

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. **"Okay."**

Luhan melihat Baekhyun menghilang ke dalam kelas, kembali dengan seorang pria tinggi dan kurus di belakangnya. Pria itu menyeret kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan ketika dia melihat Luhan menatapnya.

 **"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak..."** kata Sehun panik, melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari pegangan Baekhyun. **"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Baek. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!"**

 **"Ku bilang aku akan menebusnya, kan?"** Baekhyun berkata, melihat ke belakang untuk melihat sahabatnya. **"Bicara saja dengannya dan perkenalkan dirimu!"**

Mereka sampai di depan Luhan, Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Baekhyun sementara Luhan sedang mencoba untuk melihat seperti apa Sehun.

 **"Hei, kenapa kau bersembunyi? Aku tidak akan memakanmu,"** kata Luhan dengan nada menghibur.

 **"Dia hanya pemalu,"** kata Baekhyun, mendorong Sehun ke depan taksiran nya. **"Bicaralah padanya!"**

 **"Tidak!"**

 **"Dia di sini, katakan saja nama mu!"**

 **"Tidak!"**

 **"Hei, siapa namamu?"**

 **"Aku Sehun"**

Baekhyun memutar matanya, menahan tawanya dengan tangannya. Menjilat bibirnya, Luhan memperhatikan tubuh Sehun dan dia benar-benar seksi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke sunbae-nya.

 **"Baik, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk temanmu yang seksi,"** Luhan berbisik, dan dia berbalik ke Sehun, tersenyum.

 **"Aku Luhan,"** kata Luhan. **"Ayo pergi bersama lain kali, oke?"**

Sehun mengangguk cepat seperti dia akan pingsan kapan saja. Dia melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun dari lengannya dan melarikan diri untuk hidupnya, menghilang di dalam kelas.

 **"Sial, dia imut,"** kata Luhan saat mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang dewan. **"Aku berharap aku bisa menidurinya."**

 **"Tidak,"** kata Baekhyun dengan cemberut. **"Aku memperkenalkannya padamu karena aku ingin menebusnya. Itu saja."**

 **"Jadi kau hanya menggunakan aku,"** Luhan berkata dengan pura-pura sakit. **"Brengsek kau."**

Mereka berhenti sebentar ketika mereka melihat Ketua datang. Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dengan cerah. Luhan hanya mengalihkan tatapannya.

 **"Ikutlah denganku,"** kata Chanyeol, memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Dia berbalik ke Luhan yang memberinya tatapan jengkel. **"Masuklah dulu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun."**

 **"Baik. Terserah."**

Ketika Luhan pergi ke dalam ruang dewan, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun ingin bertanya ke mana mereka pergi, tapi pertanyaannya berhenti di tenggorokannya ketika mereka mencapai tangga.

 **"Apakah kita akan pergi ke atap?"** Baekhyun bertanya, masih mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Mereka mencapai atap di mana meja panjang dan kursi putar berada di tengah-tengah ruang terbuka. Baekhyun masuk, udara meniup rambutnya serta dasinya.

 **"Kau sudah tahu mengapa kita di sini, kan?"** Chanyeol bertanya, menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

 **"Ya, sunbae,"** jawab Baekhyun, matanya menatap ke tanah dan dia bisa merasakan darahnya naik karena kegirangan dan kegelisahan.

 **"Bagus,"** kata Chanyeol, menjilat bibirnya, dia menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun. **"Sekarang mulai."**

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, memeriksa apakah ada seseorang bersama mereka sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat di dalam dadanya saat antisipasi merayap ke dalam tubuhnya.

 **"A-apakah kau yakin.. tidak akan ada yang melihat kita disini?"**

 **"Ya, aku yakin, ini kelas P.E sekarang dan para guru tidak ada."**

 **"B-bagaimana jika seseorang lewat dan-"**

 **"tidak ada siapapun di jam ini, percayalah"**

 **"O-okay.."**

 **"Nah, buka baju mu sekarang, Baekhyun,"** Ketua berkata dengan lembut, matanya bersinar dengan nafsu saat dia mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang halus. **"Dan percayalah padaku."**

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam, dengan patuh membuka kancing seragamnya, jari-jarinya gemetar. **"Baik."**

 **"Sangat bagus."**

Chanyeol melihat saat Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya di depannya, perlahan dan gugup. Dia menjilati bibirnya, jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas meja panjang saat dia menatap kulit susu Baekhyun, secara mental melahapnya.

 **"Sekarang, celananya."**

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, jari nya ia gerakkan menuju celananya, melepaskan kancing dan membuka resleting dan menunjukkan boxer biru-navy nya. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri ruas kaki ramping Baekhyun saat lelaki itu membuang celananya ke lantai, berdiri di depan Chanyeol hampir telanjang kecuali dari pakaian terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. **"Bagus."**

 **"Apa yang harus aku.. lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol-sunbae?"**

 **"Berbalik sembari melepaskan boxer mu"**

Baekhyun menuruti, memunggungi Chanyeol saat ia membungkuk, pantatnya terbuka di udara agar Chanyeol bisa melihat saat dia melepaskan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dengan intens, matanya terfokus pada bentuk lubang Baekhyun di hadapannya, mulus dan segar, dan yang pastinya seksi.

 **"Sekarang, berbaliklah,"** perintah Chanyeol. Dia berdiri dari kursi putar dan berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari dia.

Baekhyun mengikuti saat dia berbalik, kepalanya tertunduk rendah, menampakkan diri ke tanah. Dia bisa merasakan getaran menggigil di tulang belakangnya saat dia merasakan ciuman ringan di lehernya yang sensitif. Dia menutup matanya, tangannya mengepal di sisinya

 **"Apakah kau.."** Chanyeol bernapas di telinga Baekhyun, napasnya yang hangat menggelitik kulit Baekhyun. **"..ingin bercinta dengan sunbae sekarang?"**

 **"Y-ya,"** jawab Baekhyun, hampir putus asa, suaranya memohon, dia bisa merasakan penisnya tiba-tiba mengeras. **"Please, Chanyeol-sunbae"**

 **"Dan apa yang aku katakan, kau akan berjanji jika saya meniduri-mu?"**

 **"I-ini rahasia kita.."** kata Baekhyun, menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah saat kuku Chanyeol dengan ringan menggores celah kemaluannya, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

 **"Apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."**

 **"Ini rahasia kita,"** Baekhyun berkata lagi, lebih keras. **"Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui."**

 **"Bagus,"** Chanyeol berkata tersenyum berkedip pada Baekhyun **"Sangat bagus."**

Chanyeol membungkuk, dia melihat ke arah 'kebanggaan' Wakil Ketua, tersenyum ketika dia melihat nipple lelaki itu yang menyemangati karena dinginnya angin. Mereka berada di atap dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar telanjang, berdiri di depan Chanyeol untuk memamerkan tubuhnya.

 **"Duduklah di atas meja dan lebarkan kakimu,"** Chanyeol mengarahkan, suaranya seperti biasa. Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, duduk di atas meja dengan kaki terbuka lebar, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu di wajahnya.

 **"Aku ingin kau memasukkan jarimu sendiri di depanku,"** kata Chanyeol sambil kembali ke kursinya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata lebar, sedikit terkejut dengan perintah itu. Chanyeol sepertinya membaca keterkejutan di mata Wakil Ketua, aneh alisnya sebagai jawaban.

 **"Apa? Kau tidak tahu cara melakukannya? Bukankah kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"**

 **"A-aku telah melakukannya,"** Baekhyun mengakui sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu, dia telah melakukannya berkali-kali setelah insiden vibrator. Dia meletakkan tiga jari di dalam pantatnya, berpikir itu adalah penis Ketua. Dia akan menemukan titik nikmatnya sendiri sampai dia _keluar_ di atas sprei, nama Ketua keluar dari bibirnya.

 **"Maka lakukanlah."**

Chanyeol melemparinya sebotol pelumas, dan dalam waktu singkat, Jari-jari Baekhyun telah dilumuri pelumas di dalam lubangnya yang ketat, memompa perlahan-lahan. Kakinya dibuka selebar mungkin bagi Ketua untuk melihat lubang yang berkedut, pergelangan tangannya menjentik saat dia memasuki jarinya sendiri, pinggulnya menekuk ke bawah untuk memasukkan jari-jarinya lebih dalam di lubang pantatnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan saat dia dengan sengaja menyentuh prostatnya dengan jari-jarinya, matanya tertutup rapat sementara Chanyeol melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi gairah. Ketua bisa merasakan penisnya mulai mengeras karena adegan erotis di depannya, karena ya, ini adalah pelacurnya menyiapkan pantatnya sendiri untuk bercinta.

 **"Pikirkan itu penisku yang menghantam pantatmu, Baekhyun,"** kata Ketua, membuat desahan nakal dari Baekhyun. **"Bayangkan aku sedang menidurimu sekarang, bukan jarimu."**

 **"A-ahhh, s-sun.. bae,"** Baekhyun menangis, penisnya melengkung ke perutnya saat dia memukul prostatnya dengan kukunya berulang kali. **"Sh-shit.."**

 **"Bagus, pelacurku. Lakukan lebih cepat, lebih dalam, sampai kau** _ **datang**_ **tanpa aku menyentuhmu."**

 **"A-aah! Sunbae!"** Baekhyun berteriak, mendorong tangannya ke dalam lubang pantatnya dengan cepat. Jari-jarinya melengkung ke meja saat kakinya yang terbuka bergetar. Dia bisa merasakan Ketua berjalan ke arahnya, menyentuh pahanya yang gemetaran dengan tenang.

 **"B-bisakah aku.."** Baekhyun bernafas di sela-sela celana, pergelangan tangannya sakit seperti halnya penisnya yang sakit dan memohon untuk dibebaskan. **"B-bisakah aku...** _ **keluar**_ **, Chanyeol... sunbae?"**

Chanyeol tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya. **"Ya, kau bisa** _ **keluar**_ **, Baekhyun."**

Pada kata-kata Ketua, Baekhyun _keluar_ dengan erangan yang panjang, kemaluannya yang keras, memuntahkan cairan putih di sepanjang perutnya dan ke meja. Penisnya berkedut karena orgasme terus keluar dari celah penisnya. Dia bernafas kuat saat dia menarik jari-jarinya keluar.

 **"Rasa-kan cairanmu,"** perintah Ketua, menyilangkan lengannya ke dadanya saat dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mencelupkan jarinya ke perutnya yang penuh cairan-nya. Baekhyun melapisi tiga jarinya dengan cairan-nya dan menatap mata Ketua ketika dia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Dia menjilati jari tangannya, menciptakan suara _slurp_ saat ia menjilat pelepasan asinnya.

 **"Bagus sekali,"** Chanyeol dengan bangga mengatakan, mengusap yang muncul di sisi bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat tersipu oleh pujian itu, ibu jari Ketua hangat terhadap kulitnya.

" **Aku sangat bangga padamu,"** kata Chanyeol, memiringkan dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap mata Baekhyun yang cantik. Dia tidak melewatkan rona merah di pipi Baekhyun, jadi dia menyeringai, mengetahui efeknya pada Wakil Ketua.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kursi putarnya setelah dia melepaskan sabuknya hanya untuk memperlihatka penisnya yang berdenyut keras. Dia duduk tanpa melepas celananya, penisnya berdiri bangga menghadap abs-nya yang tertutup pakaian. Baekhyun melihat Ketua mengolesi Penisnya dengan pelumas, mengusap penisnya. Dia menelan ludahnya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya.

 **"Kemarilah dan** _ **naiki aku**_ **,"** kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun segera turun dari meja dan duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dia memegang bahu Chanyeol untuk membantu dirinya sendiri saat dia perlahan dan hati-hati tenggelam ke Penis Ketua.

 **"Fuck!"** Chanyeol mengutuk, merasakan dinding Baekhyun yang panas membungkus ereksinya, penisnya masuk sepenuhnya di dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah senang karena dia merindukan rasa penis Ketua yang memasukinya. Dia merindukan Ketua memegang pinggangnya saat dia duduk di atas pangkuannya, dan dia merindukan bagaimana Ketua sedekat ini dengannya.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa Ketua semua nya tertutup, masih mengenakan seragam mereka, berlawanan dengan dia telanjang bulat. Dia menggenggam erat mantel Ketua ketika dia mengangkat pantatnya perlahan, menghempaskan kembali dengan cepat. Dia menarik pantatnya keluar dan tenggelam lagi dengan cepat, meniduri dirinya sendiri ke dalam Penis Chanyeol yang menunggu.

 **"Fuck, ugh, Baekhyun. Terus bergerak,"** Ketua berbicara, dan Baekhyun menyeringai karena dia sekarang sedang mengatur kecepatannya. Dia menguatkan dirinya saat dia memantul di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menekan ereksinya ke perut Chanyeol yang tertutup pakaian.

 **"Ahhh, sunbae, fuck,"** Baekhyun mengerang ketika dia _menunggangi_ Ketua, sekarang dalam kecepatan yang lebih cepat. Chanyeol membantunya mengangkat dirinya, tangannya yang besar membimbing pinggang Baekhyun untuk tenggelam kembali ke penisnya.

Erangan sensual dan desahan memenuhi udara, serta suara tumbukan penis Chanyeol memukul ke lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Mereka tidak mendengar bunyi tombol pintu, pintu terbuka ketika seseorang menatap mereka dengan shock.

.

.

tO Be cOntINuEd~

siapa itu?:)

Mind to review?

Bytheway, RIP Kai's appa eris tau kan.. ayahnya Kai yang nyuruh Kai masuk SM, dan ayahnya yang selalu dukung dan semangatin Kai.. Rest in peace.. **.**


End file.
